


Люди и боги

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Magic, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Как быть богом, если в тебя не верят? Кто-то довольствуется горсткой почитателей, кто-то меняет сферу деятельности, кто-то пытается жить как раньше, не обращая внимания на изменившиеся обстоятельства. Какой подход более правильный? Кто его знает, каждый решает для себя. Или жизнь простого смертного тоже по-своему неплоха?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Люди и боги

– Красота…

Рейн широко улыбнулся, оглядывая возвышающуюся перед ним гору, покрытую густой растительностью: где-то там, если верить старым картам и найденным книгам, должна быть нужная ему пещера. Мужчина проверил, все ли правильно закреплено на поясе и в ножнах, и начал восхождение. Чтобы пройти этот путь, нужны были сосредоточенность и собранность, но это не могло заглушить мысли и заставить затихнуть предвкушение, от которого все замирало внутри и словно бы подталкивало, шепча: «Вперед. Быстрее». Там, на вершине, ждало чудо, ну или просто приличная сумма денег в различных безделушках – среди обширного круга знакомых Рейна было достаточно людей, готовых платить за древние предметы культов, пусть и не из-за веры, а просто из желания повесить над камином странную вещицу с историей и щегольнуть этим на очередной вечеринке. Сколько таких затерянных пещер, склепов, тайников нашел он за свою бурную жизнь, мужчина не считал – сбился на третьем десятке. Он был авантюристом, искателем приключений и чего-то необычного, с детства зачитываясь легендами о том, что было в их мире столетия назад, и, едва справив совершеннолетие, ушел из дома – на поиски последнего пристанища одного из то ли богов, то ли могущественных магов древности. Не нашел, но зато умудрился наткнуться на чью-то захоронку с полновесным золотом. Осознав, что обнаружил, и благодаря знакомым коллекционерам книг удачно пристроив найденное, понял, что это и есть то, чем он хочет заниматься. Но свой самый первый поиск, не увенчавшийся успехом, так и не забыл, искал крохи информации, натыкаясь на них в местах других находок, пока не оказался здесь.

Крутая тропинка привела мужчину к скальному уступу – здесь уже не удалось бы идти, пусть и придерживаясь за деревья и кустарник. Прежде чем приступить к финальному и самому трудному участку пути, Рейн оглянулся назад, туда, где у подножия по долине текла полноводная река и когда-то, века назад, жил великий народ. Собственно, если верить рукописи, найденной одной из последних, именно этот народ находился под покровительством одного из богов по имени Иво, который исцелял своих подопечных от всех болезней и обеспечивал им погодные условия для богатого урожая. Жил народ, процветал, а потом что-то случилось, и бог пропал – не отвечал на воззвания и не снисходил к людям на праздники. Люди без поддержки продержались еще какое-то время, а потом кто-то из жителей нашел пещеру, в которой лежал Иво – не мертвый, но и не живой. Это открытие сильно всех подкосило, и за несколько десятилетий от когда-то могучей народности ничего не осталось – кто-то умер, кто-то ушел в поисках лучшей доли и других богов.

Рейн перевел дыхание и, сделав несколько быстрых глотков из фляги, что снял с пояса, вновь посмотрел на скальник. Скоро он узнает, сколько правды было в старых легендах, ведь до этой самой пещеры со спящим богом осталось совсем немного. Улыбнувшись, мужчина взглядом нашел первый подходящий уступ и, ухватившись за него, подтянулся к следующей опоре.

На самом деле наличие богов и магии в их мире не оспаривалось, просто со временем наука и технологии стали потихоньку смещать чудеса с пьедестала. Немногочисленные оставшиеся фанатики по-прежнему приносили жертвоприношения – не человеческие, конечно – и иногда добивались своего. Рейн сам как-то видел одно такое празднование и одного из оставшихся богов – знакомый привел, в качестве благодарности в придачу к денежному эквиваленту одной найденной под заказ вещицы. Впечатляющее зрелище, но не то, что хотел бы для себя мужчина. Хотя если бы это был другой бог… Была еще одна причина, по которой он так упорно искал место, где покоился Иво – немного глупая, Рейн даже себе с трудом признавался в ней. Чем больше упоминаний об этом боге в летописях он находил, тем сильнее был очарован. Добрый, непоседливый, искренне старающийся помочь, Иво чем-то напоминал ребенка, возможно, порывистостью и немного резкостью суждений. Для него словно не существовало полутонов, только добро и зло, без вариантов. В своей повседневной жизни Рейн не встречал таких, хотя, стоило признать, искал.

Последний рывок, и мужчина наконец на вершине – усталый, со сбитым дыханием, но довольный тем, что до цели осталось совсем немного. Впереди действительно виднелось что-то темное за деревьями – похоже, та самая пещера. Рейн не спешил к ней: стоило немного прийти в себя, отдышаться, осмотреться на предмет еще чего-нибудь интересного поблизости. Мужчина присел на невесть откуда тут взявшийся валун и вытянул ноги, подставив лицо солнцу. Середина лета – любимая пора Рейна, когда поиск не превращался в гонку за выживание. Хотя жара тоже могла быть опасна, так что, еще немного посидев, мужчина поднялся и решительно зашагал к скрытой за деревьями находке.

То, что это не просто пещера, которых, если честно, в этих местах было достаточно, он понял сразу по заботливо вырезанным узорам на камне, что когда-то создавали арку вокруг входа, но сейчас сохранились лишь местами, осыпавшись и частично закрыв проход. Сделав несколько снимков – кто знает, где может пригодиться подобное, – Рейн попытался понять, как же лучше попасть в пещеру, чтобы узнать, что она скрывает, не рискуя лишний раз головой. В принципе, кроме тех обломков у входа, ничего больше не должно было мешать, ведь, судя по летописям, проживавшие здесь люди были мирными и ловушками не увлекались. На худой конец, физическая форма с таким образом жизни у Рейна была отличная, как и скорость реакции, так что можно было попробовать войти. Мужчина осторожно перебрался через завал и, включив достаточно мощный фонарик, пошел вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам. По всему пути стены были украшены рисунками, некоторые из них были знакомы Рейну – он уже видел эти сценки на ветхих страницах летописей и даже в парочке монографий ученых. Возможно, стоило бы запечатлеть хоть часть изображений, вот только подобное не продавалось, а значит, могло послужить только для воспоминаний вечером за бокалом чего-нибудь алкогольного, но подобным Рейн не увлекался, так что не стал задерживаться. Еще в нескольких местах мужчина натыкался на обломки, через которые приходилось перелезать – создавалось впечатление, что кто-то пытался загородить путь, не дать посторонним пройти. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Рейн обошел очередной завал и оказался на развилке. С одной стороны слышался звук, похожий на перестук капель, с другой же пробивался неверный свет, словно там в своде пещеры была дыра. Задумавшись на пару секунд, мужчина решительно направился туда, где светлело – даже если он ошибся, всегда можно было вернуться обратно.

По мере продвижения полумрак пещеры рассеивался, и Рейн отключил фонарь, повесив его обратно на пояс. Глаза немного привыкли, и мужчина прикипел взглядом к широкому уступу около одной из стен.

«Так не бывает, наверное, это ловушка», – мелькнула мысль, но Рейн ее проигнорировал, шагая вперед, чтобы разглядеть лучше. На затянутом мхом камне сладко спал парень, чему-то улыбаясь во сне. Он словно только что прилег, устроив голову на сгибе локтя, и Рейн даже постарался двигаться тише, чтобы не потревожить его покой. Однако по мере приближения становилось понятно, что неизвестный обитатель пещеры не просто спит – практически не слышалось дыхания, грудь вздымалась едва-едва, мох вокруг не был примят, как будто спящий вообще не двигался. Наконец подойдя к нише, по пути мужчина умудрился зацепить какой-то камень, что с грохотом прокатился по полу, но незнакомец все так же лежал недвижимый и продолжал улыбаться. Светлые волосы чуть шевелил ветер, заглядывающий в пещеру через пролом в потолке, их хотелось поправить, убрать прядь, что вилась по щеке.

Рейн остановился около ложа и задумчиво посмотрел на парня. Уверенность, что это и есть Иво, крепла с каждой минутой – описание внешности, пещера, странный сон… Вот только что ему дает это знание? Приходить сюда и молиться собственному спящему богу? Мужчина хмыкнул, звук странно отразился от стен, и пещера вдруг показалась совершенно неуютной и, может, даже пугающей. Оставлять здесь Иво не хотелось, даже здравый смысл лишь тихо вякнул, что тот уже давненько тут находится, и ничего, и заглох. Рейн все же не выдержал и поправил волосы спящего, провел кончиками пальцев по теплой щеке. Он ожидал, что парень будет холодным и неживым, и это прикосновение немного выбило из колеи. Хотя что в таком случае делать, не совсем понятно. Как его разбудить – неизвестно, просто так с собой не унесешь, с такой ношей спуститься по косогору не выйдет. Все-таки оставить как есть и вернуться позже, посоветовавшись кое с кем из многочисленных знакомых? Одного среди тишины пещер и векового одиночества, но, видимо, другого пути нет. Поражаясь самому себе, Рейн тихо сказал:

– Спи сладко, Иво, я скоро за тобой вернусь, – и, поддавшись порыву, коснулся улыбающихся губ.

Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти – действительно, к чему себя мучить, когда услышал глубокий вздох и краем глаза уловил движение. Вновь посмотрев на спящего бога, мужчина увидел, как тот потянулся и нахмурился, словно совершенно не хотел просыпаться, а потом резко сел. В серых глазах светилось совершенно детское изумление, но вот он увидел Рейна и требовательно выдал:

– Как ты посмел войти сюда, смертный?! – произнеся эту фразу, он начал осматриваться, и Рейну досталась еще порция его недовольства: – И что это вообще за место?

Мужчина, справившись с некоторым шоком от всего происходящего, улыбнулся, решив не слишком нагнетать обстановку:

– Доброе утро. Это пещера в предгорьях долины когда-то жившей тут народности, она не охраняется, войти сюда мог кто угодно, – ответил он на оба вопроса разом.

За что получил разгневанный взгляд, после которого Иво попытался вскочить на ноги, видимо, собираясь пойти и разобраться, как это его подданные посмели оставить место, где он пребывает, без охраны. Но, видимо, и богам не идет на пользу долгая неподвижность, так что вместо того, чтобы подняться и пойти, Иво оказался на каменном полу.

– Что это? – удивленно выдал он, глядя на ладонь, которую оцарапало острым камнем.

– Кровь, – пожал плечами Рейн, подходя на шаг ближе и протягивая руку, предлагая помощь. – Не спешили бы вы, ваша божественность, тут не дворец.

– Я знаю, что кровь, – фыркнул Иво, проигнорировав жест мужчины и продолжая разглядывать ранку, даже коснулся, словно увидел что-то по-настоящему интересное и требовавшее изучения вот прямо сейчас, – я же целитель, в конце концов. Не понимаю только, почему она идет у меня.

– А что не так? – искренне удивился мужчина. – Или у богов и людей разное строение тела?

– Боги бессмертны и неуязвимы. У богов не может идти кровь. Я раньше никогда не ранился, и мне совершенно не нравится это чувство.

Рейн вздохнул:

– Боги таковы только до тех пор, пока в них верят и почитают, поэтому вас так мало осталось. А бог-целитель по имени Иво пропал больше двухсот лет назад.

– Пропал? Ну что за глупости, как я могу пропасть, если сижу перед тобой?

– А ты уверен, что до сих пор являешься богом? – мужчина мысленно плюнул на уважительное обращение, понимая, что расшаркивания будут несколько лишними.

– А кем еще я могу быть? – изумился Иво. Он взмахнул рукой, и с длинных пальцев сорвался сноп разноцветных искр. Весьма красивое зрелище, вот только, кажется, целитель ожидал совершенно иного.

– Не знаю, – Рейн несколько завороженно проследил за опадающими искорками и добавил: – В нашем мире оставшихся богов можно по пальцам пересчитать, но есть маги, показывающие примерно такие же фокусы. Что-то не так? – обратил он внимание на странное выражение лица Иво.

– Здесь должен был появиться цветник, – раздельно произнес тот. – Цветник, а не несколько искорок, от которых весь толк в капле света. Проклятый Ерс, я уверен, это его штучки. Где у вас бог войны обитает? У меня есть к нему парочка вопросов.

– У нас давно нет войн, и про такого бога я не слышал. Хотя есть один маг, – медленно, раздумывая, добавил Рейн, – оружие для охоты заговаривает, чтобы било без промаха, и живет он вроде давно, а внешне практически не меняется…

– Бог войны стал простым магом? Этот хитрый лис потерял последователей? Да быть того не может! – недоверчиво воскликнул Иво.

– Я же говорю, у нас давно нет войн, последнее столетие – так точно. Наука и магия сравнялись по возможностям, преимущества нет ни у кого, и мирная жизнь устраивает почти всех, – мужчина пожал плечами и уточнил: – Ты так и будешь на камнях сидеть?

– А тебе это мешает? Где хочу, там и сижу, – говорил он явно больше из упрямства или пытался таким способом скрыть растерянность.

– Да нет, дело твое, – Рейн присел на край ложа, где спал Иво, и с некоторым любопытством посмотрел на вернувшегося из небытия бога. Изящный, с длинными волосами, в каком-то немного вычурном камзоле, слегка измятом сейчас, отчасти потусторонний, несмотря на обстановку и обиженно-недоверчивое выражение лица.

– А зачем ты сюда вообще пришел? – после недолгого молчания выдал Иво. Он устроился удобнее, хотя кому-то даже попытка так переплести ноги казалась бы невозможной. – Решил прогуляться от нечего делать?

– Тебя искал. Или что-нибудь интересное, что имеет не только историческую ценность, – Рейн не собирался делать большой тайны из своих мотивов, краем сознания пытаясь понять, почему Иво проснулся – время вышло, или это он неосознанно посодействовал?

– Искал меня, – словно пробуя сказанное на вкус, выдал бог. – А зачем? Ты мой последователь, что ли?

– Можно и так сказать. Частенько рискую своей шкурой, покровительство бога-целителя не помешало бы.

– А мне что с этого? Чтобы лечить, понадобятся жертвы. Чем ты готов пожертвовать?

– Если мне не изменяет память, в старых летописях было написано, что в качестве подношений вполне подходила какая-то мелкая живность. Или века сна сделали тебя более кровожадным?

– Можно и живность, если ты сможешь ее хорошо приготовить, фрукты – тоже неплохо. Драгоценности, одежда и украшения, – перечислил Иво. – Я, конечно, могу это создать, но зачем тратить силу, особенно сейчас, – он немного грустно посмотрел на все же появившиеся на камнях странные желтые цветы.

– Ценных побрякушек у меня хватает, с одеждой разобраться несложно, готовить вроде умею, пока никто не отравился, – усмехнулся Рейн. – Правильный ритуал только потом подскажешь.

– Ритуал для чего? – сидевший на камнях парень недоумевающе посмотрел на собеседника.

– Воззвания. Был на чествовании одного из богов, насмотрелся.

– Можно обойтись и без этого, – отмахнулся Иво, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. – Нет, я, конечно, люблю шумные восхваления, но не сейчас. Можно, например, меня просто покормить, и желательно прямо сейчас.

Рейн скептически осмотрел пещеру, но спорить не стал, вместо этого тоже поднялся и предложил:

– Давай тогда все-таки выберемся отсюда. У входа есть где костер развести, и мелочь какая-то там летала, будет тебе походный обед.

Иво кивнул и, не дожидаясь мужчину, пошел к выходу, точнее, туда, где ожидал этот выход увидеть. В итоге он чуть не ушел во второй коридор, хорошо хоть Рейн успел его вовремя окликнуть. От помощи в преодолении завалов гордый бог тоже отказался и чуть было не полетел носом вниз, споткнувшись, благо Рейн, шедший чуть позади, поймал его за локоть. Но и здесь вместо благодарности мужчина получил только возмущенный взгляд и вздернутый нос, по которому так и хотелось щелкнуть. Тихо рассмеявшись, Рейн спокойно перебрался через обломки, приглядывая за Иво на всякий случай, но тот, видимо, не желавший больше демонстрировать свою временную слабость, теперь действовал осторожнее.

Вскоре они оказались на площадке перед входом, где Иво принялся с интересом осматриваться: казалось, его занимало все, даже трава под ногами, деревья, бабочка, что послушно опустилась ему на ладонь, а потом улетела, когда парень налюбовался блеском солнца на ее крыльях. Все это Рейн улавливал краем глаза, занимаясь костром и подготавливая силки для ловли будущего обеда. Но вот огонь достаточно разгорелся, и мужчина встал.

– Я постараюсь побыстрее.

Казалось, что его слов и не услышали, залюбовавшись очередным проявлением местной природы, но так только казалось. Когда Рейн покинул площадку, Иво прошелся до ее края, уселся на тот самый валун, где не так давно отдыхал мужчина, и грустно посмотрел на равнину, раскинувшуюся внизу. Он знал эту землю, чувствовал ее привычное дыхание, но не слышал голосов тех, кто взывал к нему, тех, кто веками заботился о нем, восхищался им, своей верой давал силу творить. Иво вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться: он не любил грустить, хотя иногда и позволял себе немного меланхолии, но мир во всем его прекрасном многообразии не заслуживал того, чтобы на него смотрели без улыбки, к тому же столько всего еще предстояло узнать.

Рейн отсутствовал около получаса, вернувшись с небольшим пушистым зверьком и пучком трав. Мужчина, убедившись, что бог вроде не сильно скучал, пока его не было, прошел к костру и, усевшись поудобнее, занялся будущим обедом. Иво звать не пришлось, он пришел сам, как только запахло едой, устроился на прогретой солнцем и теплом костра земле и требовательно посмотрел на Рейна.

– Нужна какая-то особая фраза? – поднял взгляд от импровизированного вертела тот.

– Нет, просто дать мне уже что-нибудь съесть! – фыркнул Иво.

Рейн хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, выложил мясо на большой лист, разделал на небольшие куски и подвинул к богу.

– Приятного аппетита, – мужчина сорвал какую-то травинку и, зажав ее в зубах, занялся очищением ножа.

Ему не досталось благодарственных слов, хотя за них с натяжкой можно было принять довольное урчание, с которым Иво ел.

– Ты сказал, что теперь богам не поклоняются? – уточнил парень, покончив с последним куском и облизывая кончики пальцев. – И как мне тогда искать последователей?

– Поклоняются, – покачал головой Рейн. – Ортодоксы, отдельные селения, мало признающие темпы прогресса. А насчет того, как искать… Исцелять, нарабатывать репутацию, чтобы к тебе шли не от безнадеги, когда официальная медицина уже махнула рукой, а целенаправленно.

– Ты сейчас серьезно? – удивился Иво. – Предлагаешь мне бегать за людьми, помогая им? Я не настолько заинтересован в смертных. Поищу свой путь.

– Как хочешь, – грустно улыбнулся мужчина, – но будь готов, что ничего может не получиться, и бессмертия тебе уже не видать.

– Если подумать, никогда до этого момента не был смертным, может получиться весьма интересно, – фыркнул Иво: он был сыт, согрет и совершенно не хотел думать о грустном.

Рейн промолчал, глядя в огонь. Мечта сбылась, он нашел бога, и даже вполне себе живого и здорового, а что дальше? Что может один смертный дать по-прежнему довольно могущественному существу, особенно если Иво найдет новых почитателей? Да ничего.

– Ну что, последователь, так и будем сидеть у костра в глуши? – вклинился в его мысли недовольный требовательный голос. Иво, подошедший ближе, беспардонно разглядывал мужчину, склонившись слишком низко, и если бы это был кто-то другой, то подобное вполне можно было воспринять приглашением к поцелую. – У тебя веснушки, кстати, – заявил между тем бог.

– Я знаю, – хмыкнул Рейн. – Это так необычно?

– Не то чтобы необычно… Просто они у тебя странные, как будто нарисовал кто-то, – Иво еще секунду посмотрел, а потом и вовсе коснулся одного из пятнышек, словно хотел стереть. – А еще говорят, что так боги людей метят.

– Возможно, на удачу вот грех жаловаться, – Рейн улыбнулся и плавно встал, чтобы не задеть собеседника. – Ладно, пошли, спускаться придется долго.

– А куда спускаться? – тут же заинтересовался Иво. – И куда ты вообще меня поведешь? У вас есть храмы, где боги живут, пока им не построят свои?

– В долину, – рассмеялся мужчина, туша костер, – а потом ко мне в гости. Храмов давно нет, боги сейчас живут среди простых людей, кому где и как нравится.

– Боги среди смертных… – Иво покачал головой, но не стал продолжать фразу, как и спорить с озвученным планом, наоборот, он поспешил к обрыву, словно оставаться здесь, рядом с пещерой, где он проспал столько лет, уже не мог.

– Ноги не переломай, целитель, – донеслось ему в спину.

– Уж как-нибудь, – отмахнулся Иво, начиная спускаться, кажется, совершенно не видя в этом ничего сложного. Хотя он был явно более осторожным, чем в самом начале, наверное, то неслучившееся падение заставило его немного иначе смотреть на вещи.

Рейн оглядел место стоянки, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, бросил последний взгляд на темный зев пещеры и последовал за богом.

Спускаться было легче, чем подниматься, поэтому мужчина позволял себе смотреть не только на склон, но и по сторонам и на Иво, хотя тот совершенно не замечал чужой интерес, продолжая наслаждаться теплым солнечным днем и природой вокруг.

– Слушай, последователь, – Иво заговорил, когда они преодолели крутой участок и остановились, чтобы немного отдохнуть, – а как тебя зовут? Просто ты, получается, почти жрец, а своих жрецов я всегда знал поименно.

– Рейн, – мужчина снял с пояса флягу и спросил: – Будешь? Травяной настой, бодрит немного.

– Как-то коротко. Я привык, что смертные носят длинные и сложные имена, словно надеясь, что это поможет им выделиться из остальной массы, – высказавшись, он ненадолго задумался и добавил: – Я не против попить. Как я понимаю, золотого кубка у тебя с собой нет?

– Статусом не вышел, – хмыкнул Рейн в ответ, протягивая флягу своему спутнику. – И по горам с мешком утвари за спиной особо не полазаешь, – он не стал уточнять, что и не такое бывало, ни к чему это сейчас.

– Ладно, спишем на неопытность в общении с богами, – как-то слишком серьезно сказал Иво, но флягу принял и, сделав несколько глотков, поделился своим мнением: – Для меня слишком горько.

– В него часто добавляют сахар, но, как по мне, весь вкус забивается, – мужчина тоже отпил немного и вернул емкость на положенное место. – А зачем тебе кубок? Мясо вон руками с листа ел и не возмущался.

– От мяса я бы и от сырого в каменной плошке не отказался, – отмахнулся Иво, – а вот напитки – это другое, над ними чаще проводят ритуалы. Неужели ты никогда не слышал, что последний глоток из чаши бога исполняет желание? Это, конечно, сказки, но я, например, так исцелял.

– Не слышал, но читал. Как раз сказку, – Рейн припомнил, как на том давнем праздновании ходила чаша с вином – от бога к прихожанам и обратно к богу, последний глоток достался ему же, – и хмыкнул: – Значит, нужно подарить тебе сервиз и по-тихому умыкнуть одну из чашек?

– Зачем мне целая коллекция чашек и зачем тебе красть одну из них? – удивился Иво.

– Это так, мысли вслух, не обращай внимания, – отмахнулся мужчина и добавил: – Отдохнул, идем дальше?

– Пойдем, – кивнул бог, – мне интересно, что ждет там, впереди.

Последний участок пути был совсем несложным, так что вскоре путники были у подножия горы. Чуть левее виднелись развалины поселения народности, которая когда-то поклонялась богу-целителю, но, к счастью, им не нужно было в эту сторону, их ждал путь через лес к тому месту, где Рейн оставил машину.

– А как ты к прогрессу относишься? – поинтересовался мужчина, припомнив, что пару сотен лет назад технологии как раз начали свое триумфальное шествие.

– Пока он меня не трогает – никак, – немного настороженно сказал Иво. – А что?

– А то, что он сейчас правит бал наравне с магией. Машины, заводы, медицина, бытовая техника… Совсем его не признают только отдельные поселения, как раз такие, которые богам поклоняются, хотя те самые боги вполне успешно пользуются благами цивилизации.

– Звучит не очень хорошо, – после короткой паузы признался Иво, – но, с другой стороны, столько всего незнакомого и интересного.

– О, ну, незнакомого точно будет много, – рассмеялся Рейн, шагая по неширокой тропинке и следя, чтобы бог не отставал, заинтересовавшись чем-нибудь. – А как так получилось, что ты в спячку впал так надолго?

– Из-за Ерса, – неохотно ответил тот, – мы с ним никогда не ладили, не стоило ему верить, – он пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камень и удивленно вскрикнул, почувствовав боль.

– Ерс, значит, – протянул Рейн, покосившись на морщившегося Иво. – Судя по всему, богом он тоже перестал быть, но магией по-прежнему владеет, к нему приходит довольно много людей с заказами.

– Люди всегда будут убивать людей, так что Ерс не останется без внимания, – недовольно сказал Иво.

– Вы поэтому и конфликтовали?

– И поэтому тоже. Ну, подумай сам, кому понравятся постоянные перебежки последователей? Ну и характерами мы не сошлись, никогда не понимал его тягу к смертным.

– Он их препарировал? – хмыкнул мужчина, отодвигая низко свисавшую ветку. – Чем мы с нашей продолжительностью жизни можем заинтересовать бессмертного?

– Он в них влюблялся. Вечная проблема – Ерс и его увлечения, почти все войны случались из-за этого.

– Странный он какой-то… Ну да не мне судить. А ты ему чем не угодил-то, возлюбленную отбил? – Рейн все-таки хотел докопаться до причины произошедшего.

– Отбил? Зачем бы мне? Меня не интересует подобное, – кажется, такое предположение обидело Иво. – Мы просто не сошлись характерами, говорю же.

– Настолько не сошлись, что он тебя усыпил на кучу лет? Повод должен быть довольно серьезным.

– Он бы меня с удовольствием убил, но я бессмертен. Был, во всяком случае, – последнее он добавил едва слышно. – Я у него пару городов последователей увел, ну и перед другими богами идиотом выставил. И вообще, почему я перед тобой отчитываюсь?

– Чувствуешь благодарность за пробуждение, – хмыкнул Рейн. – Почти дошли, – он указал на просвет между деревьями.

– Вот еще, – Иво вновь гордо вскинул голову, но не остановился и пошел в нужную сторону.

Рейн только улыбнулся, нашаривая в кармане ключи. Как есть ребенок, несмотря на приличное количество прожитых лет, жаль только, людей не очень любит. А вот технику, кажется, напротив, потому что Иво буквально прикипел взглядом к машине, к которой они как раз вышли.

– Это что, вместо карет? А где единороги? Или магический двигатель?

Вопросы сыпались, как горох из мешка, пока парень обходил машину кругом, но вот он потянул за дверцу, видимо, желая разглядеть, что же внутри. В ответ на его действия завыла сигнализация – Рейн специально увеличил ее чувствительность, чтобы в случае чего громким звуком отогнать любопытную живность, но на то, что отгонять придется любопытных богов, он как-то не рассчитывал. В итоге в машину прилетела небольшая молния, и звук смолк, а Иво смотрел на мир настолько обиженно, что хотелось погладить ее по голове и успокоить.

– Зачем ты заставил ее кричать? – видимо, бог считал, что лучшая защита – нападение, поэтому наехал на Рейна.

– А зачем ты полез, не зная, что тут к чему? – парировал мужчина, щелкая брелком. Сигнализацию перемкнуло, поэтому отключилась она не сразу. – Током шарахнет от какого-нибудь провода – мало не покажется.

– И что теперь, все незнакомое по широкому кругу обходить? – фыркнул Иво, вновь потянувшись к дверце.

– Хотя бы предварительно спрашивать, – Рейн сел за руль и завел мотор. – Пристегнуться сам сможешь?

– А зачем? – тут же выдал бог, с интересом осматриваясь и, кажется, совершенно проигнорировав предупреждение Рейна, потому что он умудрился нажать на все кнопки, которые увидел, и залипнуть на магнитоле, найдя кнопку переключения треков – музыка ему определенно понравилась.

– Потому что пока ты этого не сделаешь, мы никуда не поедем, – спокойно ответил мужчина. – Я люблю лихачить, а лететь лбом в стекло на каком-нибудь резком повороте – мало приятного.

Иво вздохнул, но все же не стал спорить дальше, нашел ремень, предварительно посмотрев, как пристегнут Рейн и, немного повозившись, сделал то же самое.

– Теперь мы поедем?

– Теперь можно, – Рейн действительно взял высокий темп, и машина полетела по кочкам.

Иво явно не нравилось подобное сомнительное путешествие, но он молчал, продолжая изучать машину, в том числе наблюдая за действиями Рейна. Хоть под руку не лез, и на том спасибо.

До города добрались быстро, и мужчина ощутимо сбросил скорость, соблюдая правила. За окнами проносились дома, магазины, общественный и личный транспорт, бог только успевал головой крутить, хорошо хоть не засыпал градом вопросов. Нет, он порой явно собирался, но тут же отвлекался на что-то другое, более интересное. Впрочем, когда Рейн загнал машину во двор, тишина прекратилась.

– Мы приехали? – явно с трудом оставаясь на месте, спросил Иво.

– Да, – мужчина вышел из автомобиля и потрепал по холке подбежавшего пса, ухватив его после за ошейник. – Тише, свой, – отдал он команду и обратился к Иво: – Это Рэд, подойди познакомиться, – попросил он бога.

– С этим созданием? – хмыкнул тот, но подошел и протянул руку, давая собаке ее обнюхать. – Зачем так над волком поиздевались?

– Это не волк, а овчарка, – рассмеялся Рейн, – хотя они дальние родственники. Собак одомашнили давно, не видел ни разу, что ли?

– Нет, те, кто поклонялся мне, не заводили подобных, это больше для охоты. Правда, иногда все же брали детенышей волка домой, – говоря это, Иво присел перед собакой, заглянул в умные карие глаза и улыбнулся: бог-целитель лечил не только людей, но и животных, так что прекрасно умел находить с ними общий язык. Вот и теперь он зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть, поглаживая довольно подставлявшегося под ласку пса.

Рейн улыбнулся и, отпустив ошейник, понимая, что Рэд будет вести себя прилично, закрыл машину и направился в сторону дома. Иво не спешил за ним, он устроился на земле и словно о чем-то переговаривался с собакой.

В доме Рейн снял с пояса и вынул из многочисленных карманов все то, что ему не было необходимо в обычной жизни, рассудив, что бог не заблудится, если что, и направился в кабинет. Он успел привести себя в порядок и даже придумать, что будет готовить на ужин, когда наконец появился Иво. Судя по тому, что бог был перепачкан в земле и траве, они с Рэдом умудрились хорошо поиграть.

– Мне потребуется вода и одежда, – с порога заявил он, не замечая, что оставляет грязные следы на полу, и счастливо улыбнулся: – Хорошо, что у тебя есть собака, мне понравилось с ней играть.

– Разуйся, – неодобрительно посмотрел на него Рейн. – Одежда… Ладно, денек в халате походишь, сейчас позвоню портному. Пошли покажу, где ванная.

Иво, что странно, спорить не стал и скинул сапоги прямо там, где стоял. От остальной одежды он избавлялся, следуя за Рейном, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что устраивает беспорядок, в итоге, когда они оказались в ванной, на боге остались только брюки. Рейн промолчал, понимая, что все слова будут бесполезны, и просто указал, где что лежит и стоит, как регулируются напор и температура воды, и вышел – навести порядок, сделать несколько звонков и принести обещанные чистые вещи.

Пока он ходил, Иво умудрился устроить в ванной потоп, заигравшись с водой, впрочем, ничего непоправимого не случилось. К тому же парень хотя бы вымылся и явно был доволен жизнью.

– Портной приедет через полчаса, – проинформировал Рейн, оглядывая масштаб разрушений и понимая, что это не последняя выходка взбалмошного бога. Хотя злиться на Иво иррационально не получалось – он же, по сути, не хотел ничего плохого.

– Хорошо, – кивнул бог. Возможно, это должно было прозвучать как дозволение, но от растрепанного укутанного в полотенце парня прозвучало просто забавно.

– Чем пока займешься? – поинтересовался Рейн, вооружаясь тряпкой и ликвидируя лужу на полу.

– А чем здесь можно заниматься? С собакой я уже наигрался… – кажется, вопрос действительно озадачил Иво.

– Почитать, послушать музыку, посмотреть что-нибудь, – перечислил мужчина. – У меня неплохая библиотека, и старые книги-рукописи есть, и современные, или фильм какой-нибудь можно включить.

– Я буду читать, – заявил Иво, – а все остальное потом, если, конечно, это будет мне интересно.

– Хорошо, – мужчина закончил приводить ванную в надлежащий вид и вышел, бог последовал за ним, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. – Выбирай, – Рейн широким жестом обвел стеллажи в комнате, куда они пришли, и указал на диван у одной из стен, – и располагайся.

Иво не удостоил его ответом и пошел вдоль стеллажей, без какой-то системы вытаскивая книги. Он взял древний фолиант с одной из полок, роман, по недоразумению попавший к Рейну, и фантастическую книгу в яркой обложке. Мужчина, убедившись, что гость при деле, вышел – стоило позаботиться об ужине, Иво же устроился поудобнее и начал читать. Он действительно очень любил книги и истории, вот только в его времени не было такого многообразия, книги приходилось выменивать у магов или других богов, например, у того же Ерса. Вспомнив о вечном противнике, Иво поморщился и постарался сосредоточиться на книгах, которые читал весьма странно – по странице из каждой.

Рейн тем временем окопался на кухне. В разгар готовки послышался дверной звонок, и мужчина, впустив хорошо знакомого и ему, и Рэду портного, без особых подробностей объяснил гостю ситуацию и отправил его в библиотеку.

– Здравствуйте, молодой человек, меня зовут Отто, – в комнату вошел высокий сухопарый старик, отвлекая Иво от книги.

– Почему все смертные так поспешны в суждениях, – со вздохом сказал Иво, поднимаясь на ноги и обходя его кругом. – Ты стар, но это естественно для людей. Вот только ты еще и болен… Боль выкручивает пальцы, ты уверен, что справишься с работой с таким изъяном?

– До сих пор никто не жаловался, – спокойно ответил Отто. – А вы маг?

– Я бог, – покачал головой Иво. – Хочешь, исцелю тебя?

– Давненько боги не залетали в наши края… – старик присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. – И что вы потребуете взамен?

– Ежегодную жертву. Для тебя это может быть одежда, если, конечно, мне понравится то, что ты шьешь. Я не из тех, кто просит запредельной платы.

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Отто. – Разрешите снять мерки? И одежду какого стиля предпочитаете?

– Такую, чтобы не стесняла движения, – сказал Иво, – и чтобы на меня не оглядывались смертные. Дашь мне руку?

Портной выполнил просьбу, не став больше ничего уточнять. На самом деле Иво часто обманывали те, кого он лечил – не отдавали то, что задолжали, но он не расстраивался: исцеление – это не только магия, но смертные об этом не знали. А еще бог-целитель искренне любил помогать, любил благодарность и улыбки, так что он решил помочь портному, даже если тот его потом разочарует.

Не было света или песнопений, просто прикосновение, и словно теплая волна прошлась по телу старика, смывая боль и усталость, что появляется от возраста.

– Вот теперь ты можешь заняться моим гардеробом, я буду уверен, что твои руки не дрогнут, – Иво привычно задрал нос, как вздорный ребенок, который собой очень гордится.

– Благодарю, – искренне улыбнулся Отто, пошевелив пальцами. – Если надумаете покинуть этот дом, сообщите, пожалуйста, где вас найти. Что ж, приступим?

– Приступай, – разрешил Иво, немного устало улыбаясь: все же он был гораздо слабее, чем прежде, и это заставляло грустить.

Снятие мерок заняло не так много времени – Отто имел приличный опыт работы, – и, пообещав вернуться завтра к вечеру, портной откланялся. Иво вернулся к своим книгам, собираясь немного отдохнуть, прежде чем идти искать Рейна и требовать у него ужин.

Но отдохнуть не получилось – раздались шаги, и в комнату вошел хозяин дома.

– Проголодался?

– Да, – кивнул Иво, переворачивая страницу, – а у тебя есть чем меня накормить?

– Разумеется, – пожал плечами Рейн. – Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

– Только уйму человеческих глупостей, – отмахнулся Иво, – хотя это развевает скуку.

– Как будто раньше было как-то по-другому, – рассмеялся мужчина. – Идем.

– Раньше эти глупости были за пределами храма, а сейчас мне придется жить с этим. Во всяком случае, пока, – он поднялся со своего места, оставляя книги открытыми. – Идем.

На кухне уже был накрыт стол на двоих.

– Приятного аппетита, – Рейн дождался, пока Иво сядет, и опустился на свой стул.

– Приятного, – неохотно откликнулся тот, словно вежливость была ему противна, и так же неохотно принялся за еду, выбирая наиболее аппетитные кусочки. – Я, кажется, нашел еще одного последователя, – поделился новостью Иво, когда тишина за столом стала слишком уж гнетущей.

– Отто? – поднял бровь Рейн. – Поздравляю. А говорил, что не заинтересован в смертных.

– Я и по-прежнему не заинтересован, просто он сам ко мне пришел, так почему этим не воспользоваться?

– Хочешь сказать, он сам попросил избавить его от артрита? – недоверчиво посмотрел мужчина на своего собеседника.

– Он не отказался, – пожал плечами Иво. – Ты, должно быть, не понимаешь, каково для меня находиться в одном помещении с кем-то, кто испытывает боль. Вот, например, у тебя голова болит, а мне это мешает. Не то чтобы я твою боль чувствую, не подумай, просто это такое чувство… Как будто комар звенит. Раздражает. Мне проще вылечить, чем терпеть этот звон.

– А как же толпа страждущих на восхвалении, и у каждого свои проблемы?

– Ты забыл про храм с толстыми стенами, а для остального есть жрецы – они решают, кого пускать, а кого гнать прочь. Кроме особых дней, когда помощь нужно оказывать каждому. Никогда этого не любил, но смертные такие обидчивые.

– Еще бы, такая возможность, – невесело улыбнулся Рейн. – Что тебе нужно для лечения? Не хочу раздражать лишний раз.

– Только моя сила, – пожал плечами Иво, – хотя есть случаи, когда не все так просто, – он поднялся со своего места, потому что чужая головная боль и правда начинала злить, и, подойдя к Рейну, остановился у него за спиной, касаясь кончиками пальцев висков. – А тебе бы помогла стрижка, – добавил он, потому что растрепанные темно-каштановые волосы мужчины, маячившие перед глазами, мешали.

– Не люблю, – отозвался Рейн, – да и не идет мне, форма черепа несколько оригинальная.

– С формой черепа я тебе помочь не могу. Вот теперь лучше, – Иво улыбнулся своим ощущениям и вернулся на место. – За это ты должен мне фрукты. Что-нибудь сладкое и в меру сочное.

– Спасибо, – мужчина озорно сверкнул синевой глаз. – Завтра устроит? Будут тебе фрукты, и сладкие, и сочные.

– Ладно, пусть будет завтра, – кивнул Иво.

– Чем теперь займешься? Продолжишь изучать книги?

– Недолго, до тех пор, пока ты не приготовишь мне постель. Этот день был слишком хлопотным для древнего бога.

– Как скажешь, – Рейн допил свой напиток и встал, начиная собирать посуду.

Иво с некоторым интересом посмотрел на это занятие, а потом удалился в библиотеку, не желая становиться частью рутины. Рейн проводил его взглядом, ненадолго оторвавшись от своего занятия. Иво был немного… забавным, что ли? Это его несколько демонстративное желание повелевать и нежелание вникать в бытовые мелочи скорее умиляли, нежели раздражали, хотя, возможно, мужчина просто еще мало с ним общался? С другой стороны, сложно ждать от бога, пусть и потерявшего своих последователей и большую часть силы, того, что тот будет домашним и покладистым, так что если Рейн хочет быть рядом, то придется терпеть подобные выверты. Вот только стоило ли оно того? Мужчина припомнил все прочитанное об Иво за столько лет и прокрутил в голове сегодняшний день, начиная с той пещеры, сравнивая. Что ж, вполне можно попробовать. Задача: ужиться с богом. По-настоящему невыполнимая миссия. А уж если добавить к этому робкую надежду на то, что можно сделать его чуть более человечным, то и вовсе из разряда наивных мечтаний. Впрочем, и сам поиск его пристанища был не менее наивным и маловероятным, но ведь получилось же, чем нынешняя ситуация хуже? А уж терпения Рейну не занимать, как и целеустремленности.

– Ну и долго мне ждать?! – раздался из библиотеки на редкость громкий голос объекта его мыслей.

– Пару минут, – отозвался мужчина, закончил наводить порядок, и прошел в гостевую комнату – подготавливать место отдыха.

Иво пришел на его голос и, наверное, шум, пусть и не громкий, вошел в комнату, с любопытством осматриваясь.

– Мне не нравится этот цвет, – заявил он, указывая на стены, – слишком мрачно.

– Предлагаешь сменить?

– Да, или цвет, или комнату.

– Поднимись на второй этаж, там еще две свободные комнаты, – предложил Рейн, не спеша заканчивать приготовления – возможно, Иво приглянется другое помещение.

– Покажешь, – это не было просьбой, скорее, требованием – очередное проявление норова бога-целителя.

– Куда я денусь, – фыркнул хозяин дома. – Пойдем.

В первой комнате Иво не понравился вид из окна – он даже не потрудился объяснить, что не так, просто выглянул во двор и сказал: «Нет». А вот вторая, угловая и самая маленькая в доме, кажется, пришлась ему по вкусу, вот только он потребовал убрать зеркала или спрятать их так, чтобы они не оставались открытыми во время сна. Рейн не стал ничего уточнять, просто расценив это как некоторую причуду или опасение, учитывая, что у Иво по-прежнему есть враг с неизвестными пока возможностями, и завесил одно стекло чистой тканью, а второе пообещал унести.

Об обещании ему напомнили, когда постель была расстелена и скинувший халат Иво устроился поудобнее. А вот пожеланий хороших снов мужчине не досталось, только взгляд, в котором читалось желание, чтобы смертный как можно быстрее оказался за пределами комнаты. Рейн не стал спорить, снял зеркало со стены и, спокойно пожелав спокойной ночи, ушел – у него еще были дела: пока он отсутствовал, пришло несколько писем.

Человек ушел, оставив Иво в тишине, и бог только тогда осознал, что века сна все же изменили что-то в нем, потому что чувство одиночества, которого он прежде не знал, теперь мешало заснуть. Решив, что это всего лишь усталость так странно играет с мыслями, Иво закрыл глаза и попытался задремать. Почему-то не получалось. То ли отоспался за столько лет, то ли кровать недостаточно удобная, то ли тишина дома давила, то ли отсутствие привычного отклика от последователей… Поворочавшись какое-то время, он поднялся, собираясь сходить за книгами – те могли бы неплохо отвлечь. Завернувшись в тот кусок ткани, что служил ему сегодня одеждой, и завязав пояс, он покинул комнату, на первом этаже услышав голос Рейна – звучало так, словно тот говорил сам с собой.

Повинуясь неуемному любопытству, Иво пошел на звук. Хозяин дома обнаружился в кабинете, он сидел у стола над какими-то книгами и листами, держа небольшой предмет около уха, и, судя по задаваемым вопросам, что-то уточнял, постукивая карандашом по столешнице.

– Что ты делаешь? – требовательно спросил парень.

– Минутку, – скосил на него взгляд Рейн, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

Иво вздернул нос, подошел ближе и уселся напротив, выжидательно на него уставившись.

– Да, хорошо, я поищу. Позвоню, как будут новости, – мужчина с кем-то попрощался, что-то нажал на неведомой коробочке и положил ее на стол. – Я работаю, – спокойно пояснил Рейн, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Не всем дано исцелять прикосновением и получать за это кров и пищу.

Иво его слова проигнорировал, а вот та вещица, что Рейн положил на стол, вызвала гораздо больше интереса и была тут же утащена и с интересом осмотрена.

– Что это?

– Телефон. Средство связи на расстоянии.

– Вроде зеркал и шаров. Неинтересно, – Иво вернул вещь на место. – А что ты собрался искать?

– Потерянный артефакт. Весьма полезная вещь для защиты от недоброжелателей. Ты вроде спать собирался, что не так?

– Выспался, – отмахнулся Иво. – Рассказывай дальше про артефакт.

– За час времени? – скептически хмыкнул Рейн. – Но дело твое. А артефакт защищает владельца от некоторых специфических ядов. Нужно только его найти, след прилично так затерялся… – мужчина задумчиво посмотрел на разложенные перед ним книги, будто забыв про сидевшего перед ним бога.

– Я могу просто зачаровать такой, – Иво утянул карту, которую Рейн разглядывал: ему не понравилось, что последователь не обращает на него внимания, – это не так уж и трудно.

– Это неправильно, – покачал головой мужчина. – Да и мне самому интересно, хитрые задачки попадаются не так уж часто.

– Ну и разгадывай их, а я пойду читать.

– На здоровье, – улыбнулся Рейн, – все равно это дело не одного вечера.

Иво промолчал, оставив в покое карту, и пошел в сторону библиотеки: в конце концов, что ему до дел этого смертного, и совершенно ни капельки не интересно, что за артефакт он ищет и кто его когда-то создал. Рейн же снова закопался в старые фолианты, выискивая хвост когда-то прочитанной легенды. Иво больше не отвлекал, хотя его шаги по направлению к лестнице мужчина услышал – видимо, тот смог найти достаточно интересную книгу или просто уснул за скучным повествованием. Все-таки найдя искомый текст, Рейн выписал кое-какие данные, отложил еще пару книг, устало потянулся и пошел наверх – стоило отдохнуть самому.

***

– Милый, мне пора, если еще раз опоздаю – уволят.

– Лети, птичка, – улыбнулся холеный мужчина, поцеловав девушку на прощание, и та выпорхнула из комнаты. Негромко простучали каблучки, хлопнула входная дверь.

Мужчина тряхнул головой и не спеша направился в лабораторию – ему предстояла кропотливая работа. Проходя мимо одной из полок с разными мелочами, он скользнул по ней взглядом и замер: в небольшом шаре на подставке не было привычного тумана, вещица неярко светилась. В льдисто-голубых глазах мелькнуло недоумение, сменившееся раздражением.

– Нашелся же идиот, сказок начитавшийся… Но сил, судя по всему, мало, значит, все еще можно исправить.

Мужчина подхватил шар и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

***

Рейн лег достаточно поздно, а утром из сна, наполненного неуловимыми, но определенно приятными образами, его вырвал недовольный голос:

– Солнце уже встало. Почему ты спишь? Ты обещал мне фрукты.

– Слишком рано, – мрачно отозвался мужчина, не открывая глаз. – И я не живу по световому дню, так, для справки.

– А я живу. Это естественно и для смертных, кстати, просыпаться с первыми лучами, – Иво понял, что Рейн не собирается вскакивать вот прямо сейчас, и уселся на кровать рядом с ним. – Эта привычка вырабатывалась веками, от нее должно быть не так просто избавиться.

– С тех пор, как изобрели электрические лампочки, суточные ритмы у многих людей сдвинулись. Да и ночью в тишине иногда думается лучше.

– Тебе рассказать, насколько это пагубно влияет на твое здоровье? И я не знаю, что такое лампочки, но, кажется, они мне уже не нравятся.

– Они используются для освещения помещений, когда солнечного света уже нет, – пояснил мужчина, все-таки открывая глаза и садясь. – Люстра на потолке, сам посмотри. И мое здоровье как-то не жалуется.

– Это только пока, – Иво улыбнулся, понимая, что добился своего: Рейн проснулся. – Но в скором времени это могло бы измениться. Хотя теперь тебе, конечно, не нужно о таком задумываться, я вполне смогу позаботиться о своем жреце.

– Спасибо на добром слове. Но с фруктами все равно придется подождать, в такую рань все еще закрыто.

– Какое глупое правило. Ладно, придумай что-нибудь другое, – Иво встал на ноги и покинул спальню, то ли обиженный, то ли просто сказавший все, что хотел.

Рейн вздохнул, все-таки поднялся и пошел в ванную – поспать еще уже не получится, придется готовить завтрак и идти за обещанными покупками – вроде хозяин одного из маленьких магазинов неподалеку всегда рано вставал, можно будет попробовать напроситься к нему до открытия.

Иво же в это время пытался придумать, чем заняться, и все, что пришло ему на ум – это выйти из дома, но так как надеть было по-прежнему нечего, он ограничился тем, что присел на ступени крыльца, с удовольствием гладя подбежавшего и приветливо вилявшего хвостом Рэда, который явно тоже с нетерпением ожидал завтрака.

Через некоторое время из дома вышел Рейн.

– Я в магазин. Еще что-нибудь нужно, кроме фруктов?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Иво, – я пока больше ничего не хочу.

– Как скажешь. Не скучай, – и мужчина, потрепав Рэда за ушами, ушел.

Иво посмотрел ему вслед и поднялся: сидеть на крыльце расхотелось, но и чем занять себя в доме, он не знал. Странное чувство, не дававшее уснуть вечером, опять вернулось, и это совершенно не нравилось целителю.

Рейн же, не подозревая о метаниях бога, не спеша шел по улице. В чем-то Иво был прав: ласковое солнце, еще не палящее, роса на траве и листьях, практически полное отсутствие людей на улицах – все это имело особое очарование. Магазин по соседству действительно был еще закрыт, но хозяин мелькнул в окне и отреагировал на стук в дверь. Несколько удивившись раннему посетителю, он все же не отказал в просьбе, и Рейн, нагруженный несколькими пакетами, направился обратно.

Возле дома под ноги бросился Рэд, а вот бога на крыльце уже не было, видимо, нашел себе дела поважнее. Верный друг получил свою порцию ласки и обещание, что завтрак будет совсем скоро, и мужчина прошел внутрь – кормить всех и разбираться с полученным вчера заказом. В доме стояла тишина, точнее, так показалось в первый момент, и Рейн даже успел испугаться, что Иво влез куда-то с последствиями, но вскоре он услышал тихий плеск воды и понял, что тот всего лишь в душе. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодня обойдется без потопа. Разобравшись со всем принесенным и обиходив Рэда, Рейн вернулся на кухню и занялся собственно завтраком, оставив вымытые и очищенные фрукты на большом блюде на столе.

Иво заявился чуть позже, присел к столу и, подтянув к себе блюдо, пробовал все по очереди – что-то он откладывал, только откусив кусочек, что-то ел полностью. Рейн, к тому моменту почти закончивший возиться, с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Странно, но даже в халате бог выглядел по-прежнему немного неземным, нереальным, но ничуть не менее привлекательным.

– У тебя что-то горит, – сказал Иво, отвлекая мужчину от созерцания, – и это мне не понравилось, – он указал на отодвинутые в сторону фрукты, словно Рейн сам не понял.

– Черт, – большую часть завтрака удалось спасти, значит, хотя бы Иво голодным не останется, утешил себя Рейн, ставя тарелки на стол. – Хорошо, буду знать, чем тебя порадовать.

Иво не стал вредничать и говорить, что для того, чтобы порадовать его, такой малости, как фрукты, недостаточно. Даже взбалмошные существа в состоянии понять, когда не стоит лишний раз цепляться.

– Нашел свой вчерашний амулет? – спросил он. Не то чтобы было интересно, ну или совсем чуточку.

– Нашел легенду, – покачал головой Рейн, – но этого мало, нужно выяснить, насколько она правдива и где искать дальше, так что придется еще покопаться. А ты чем займешься? – мужчина искренне хотел, чтобы бог не скучал в его обществе, но и чем развлечь его без особого отрыва от собственной работы, не знал.

– Сегодня должен прийти Отто, и если вы, смертные, не сильно изменились, то не один. Я почувствовал сегодня с утра его благодарность, так что, думаю, буду искать новых последователей. К тому же у тебя достаточно книг, чтобы я был занят надолго.

– Не зря собирал, – хмыкнул Рейн, – сплошная польза. Кстати, а почему ты волосы не заплетаешь или не собираешь в хвост? – он проследил взглядом за очередной откинутой за спину прядью.

– Потому что волосы мне убирают жрецы, а так как ты до сих пор не нашел на это времени, мне приходится ходить так.

Мужчина несколько изумленно на него посмотрел и уточнил:

– А что еще входит в мои обязанности?

– Много всего, – отмахнулся Иво, – но так как ты один, то остановимся на том, что ты должен кормить меня, заботиться о моей одежде и волосах. Ну и прочие мелочи.

– Ничего невозможного, как я понимаю, – улыбнулся Рейн. – Ты напоминай, не стесняйся, я натура увлекающаяся, могу чем-то своим заняться и забыть.

Иво окинул его критическим взглядом.

– О, я напомню, можешь быть уверен.

– Договорились.

Рейн встал, собираясь навести порядок, заодно вспоминая, где у него лежит все необходимое, и надеясь, что ему не придется срочно учиться сооружать сложные прически. Хотя пару плетений кос он знал, спасибо одной соседке из детства, так что, возможно, все не так плохо. Закончив уборку и приблизительно вспомнив, куда когда-то убрал найденные в руинах одного из храмов гребни, мужчина попросил по-прежнему сидящего за столом Иво подождать вышел. Вот только целителю было скучно просто сидеть, и он направился в библиотеку, дочитывать последние несколько страниц тех книг, что взял вчера.

Память не подвела, искомое нашлось довольно быстро, и Рейн, заглянув на кухню и не обнаружив там бога, пошел дальше. Иво нашелся сидящим на вчерашнем диване, обложенный книгами. Мужчина подошел ближе и попросил:

– Сядь боком, пожалуйста, так будет удобнее.

– А мне удобнее так, – недовольно высказался тот, не отрываясь чтения, но все же подвинулся, видимо, спорил просто из вредности или по привычке.

Рейн только хмыкнул, расправляя пряди и начиная осторожно их расчесывать. Волосы у Иво были очень тонкие и мягкие, касаться их – одно удовольствие, и мужчина начал тихонько мурлыкать что-то себе под нос, на удивление быстро вспоминая, что нужно делать. В итоге в распущенном виде бывшие ниже поясницы волосы, уложенные в сложную косу, спускались до лопаток, не мешая при движении головой и не слишком оттягивая ее. Рейн отстранился, глядя на дело рук своих.

– Очень красиво вышло.

– Хочу посмотреть, – заявил Иво и, подскочив со своего места, направился в сторону ванной. – А ты небезнадежен, – сказал он, вернувшись. Странно, но прозвучало это настоящей похвалой, впрочем, следующая реплика все испортила: – Только почему закрепил непонятно чем?

– Это обычный шнурок, а чем надо было? Заколкой?

– Можно и шнурком, но он должен быть как минимум с драгоценными камнями.

Рейн собрал гребни и ответил:

– С драгоценными камнями у меня есть только один зажим, но я не уверен, что он подойдет для волос. Принести?

Иво покачал головой и ответил:

– В следующий раз, – на самом деле он не очень любил весь этот блеск и тяжесть камней, просто всегда считалось, что бог должен выглядеть определенным образом, так что приходилось соответствовать.

– Я могу купить ленты, – задумчиво отозвался мужчина, прикидывая, какие цвета подошли бы холодной красоте Иво. – Они бывают с настоящими и искусственными камнями, вышитые и узорчатые, на любой вкус.

– Хорошо, пусть будут ленты, с узором, – решил Иво, посчитав, что вполне может немного отступить от правил – Рейн же говорил, что богов почти не осталось, так что едва ли люди знают, как они должны выглядеть. – Что-нибудь вроде листьев и цветов.

– Хорошо, – кивнул тот. – Схожу через пару часов, мне еще в пару мест нужно будет зайти. Что-нибудь еще? – Иво хотелось побаловать, увидеть его улыбку, пусть и совсем мимолетную.

– Обувь, – Иво продемонстрировал голую ступню, словно для того, чтобы наглядно прояснить, почему это необходимо, недогадливому жрецу, – и вроде все. Я не знаю, что мне еще может понадобиться.

– Хорошо, что сейчас не зима, – неодобрительно посмотрел на вытянутую ногу Рейн. – Обувь так обувь. Ладно, не буду мешать, – он с некоторым сожалением направился к выходу из комнаты.

Иво демонстративно уткнулся в книгу. Этот смертный его несколько озадачивал, хотя бы тем, что не походил на прежних жрецов – ни капли почтительности, хотя он прекрасно знал, кто перед ним. И такое отношение подкупало своей новизной и немного злило, потому что Иво не знал, чего ждать от Рейна. Бог привык к восхвалениям и постоянным просьбам, но мужчина не попросил помощи, даже когда испытывал боль. Может, он не верил, что Иво может помочь? Эта мысль заставила целителя вскочить, роняя одну из книг на пол, и пойти искать жреца.

– Ты не веришь в мои силы? – спросил он у Рейна, который зашел за чем-то в кабинет, прежде чем уйти.

– Почему это? – недоуменно посмотрел на него тот.

– Потому что вчера предпочел терпеть боль, вместо того чтобы сказать, что нужна моя помощь. Это оскорбительно, знаешь ли.

Рейн помолчал.

– Извини. Я не привык, что в шаговой доступности есть кто-то, для кого избавить от неприятных ощущений – дело пары секунд. Да и напрягать лишний раз не хотелось, сил-то у тебя не так чтобы много.

– У меня всегда достаточно сил для моего жреца, – совершенно непривычно ледяным тоном сказал Иво и вышел прочь, чтобы не показать смертному, насколько на самом деле его задели подобные слова.

Рейн проводил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, в чем причина такой реакции. В том, что он посмел усомниться в возможностях бога? Но мужчина всего лишь хотел, чтобы Иво сначала немного освоился, пришел в себя после всего произошедшего, не тратил свою магию на пустяки. Кто же знал, что для целителя жизненно необходимо оказывать кому-то помощь? А теперь, кажется, он прилично обидел своего гостя…

Целитель в это время поднялся в свою комнату, решив, что это обеспечит необходимую приватность, и уселся на пол, переплетя ноги: ему необходимо было подумать. Прежде он бы не спустил подобного отношения, прогнал бы жреца прочь, вот только сейчас тот всего один, и если уж уходить, то Иво, а покидать комфортное спокойное место не хотелось. Мир изменился, и, наверное, в этом новом мире даже жрецы не верят в своих богов. В этот момент целитель пожалел, что проснулся. С другой стороны, если ситуация не изменится, он всегда сможет вернуться в заповедную рощу – люди до нее еще не добрались, Иво это чувствовал. Кивнув своим мыслям, он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на силе, на тех слабых отблесках, что давал этот мир – Отто и его яркая благодарность и что-то совершенно непонятное со стороны Рейна, от последнего захотелось отгородиться. Нет, не потому что ощущения были неприятными, просто из вредности, и если бы смертный был нормальным жрецом и мог бы почувствовать выраженное таким способом недовольство, Иво обязательно бы так поступил, но Рейн не почувствует, так что ни к чему лишаться силы.

А Рейн, закончив с домашними делами, вышел из дома, забрав с собой Рэда, и направился в ближайший парк – псу можно было вволю побегать, а мужчина собирался встретиться с одним из заказчиков. По дороге Рейн размышлял обо всем произошедшем и не знал, как себя теперь вести. Иво по-прежнему ему нравился, но он бог, пусть и не бессмертный – пока, – поправил себя мужчина, да и простых людей не любит, а просто вынужден сосуществовать, так что вчерашняя дурная идея попытаться сблизиться при свете дня не казалась такой уж хорошей. Да и, кажется, жреца из него тоже не получается, но Рейн чувствовал ответственность перед Иво, так что стоило все же определиться с тем, что делать дальше, чтобы не случилось чего-то непоправимого. Рэд тихонько заскулил, тыкаясь в ладонь холодным носом: пес явно чувствовал смятение хозяина и хотел помочь хотя бы так.

Мужчина улыбнулся:

– Спасибо, друг, хоть ты меня понимаешь, – и, отложив на время невеселые мысли, прибавил шагу.

В парке уже было довольно многолюдно, люди спешили подышать свежим воздухом до того, как солнце начнет палить сильнее. Рейн перекинулся парой слов со знакомыми и, разрешив Рэду поиграть с группой детей, сел на лавочку в тени дерева, ожидая нужного времени встречи.

Вскоре послышались мягкие шаги, и рядом опустился мужчина примерно тех же лет, что и Рейн, он приветливо улыбался и явно был рад встрече. Собеседники просидели за разговором почти час – они обсудили не только артефакт, который нужно было найти, но и просто поговорили на отвлеченные темы, будучи хорошими знакомыми. В итоге Рейн выяснил все, что ему было нужно для выполнения заказа, получил задаток и еще одну старую книгу, и мужчины, довольные друг другом, разошлись.

Подозвав счастливого набегавшегося Рэда, Рейн направился за обещанными лентами. Скупив почти весь представленный ассортимент природных мотивов, он зашел еще в пару магазинов и вернулся домой.

В доме стояла тишина. Решив, что Иво сидит в библиотеке за своими книгами, Рейн разобрал покупки и направился в кабинет: нужно было изучить полученное, загадка артефакта манила, как это всегда бывало. Однако помня о том, что теперь он живет не один, мужчина поставил себе напоминание, чтобы не просидеть над книгами до вечера, увлекшись, и вовремя приготовить обед для Иво – обострять отношения не хотелось.

Напоминалка сработала, но Рейн не смог оторваться от книги и пошел на кухню вместе с ней. У амулета, что он разыскивал, была легенда, как и у всех древних вещей, она и описывалась в книге, также там говорилось обо всех, кто прежде владел этой вещью до того, как она потерялась вместе с последними хозяином где-то в лесной чаще. Но самое интересное поджидало мужчину в конце: вещь, которую предстояло найти, когда-то сделал Иво. Рейн припомнил, что бог обмолвился, что мог бы сделать такой артефакт, и на всякий случай решил уточнить, вдруг Иво знает, где находится пропажа, жрецов-то он вроде ощущал. Приняв такое решение и наконец отложив фолиант, мужчина сосредоточился на обеде.

Рейн как раз закончил готовить, когда на кухню вошел Иво.

– Скоро здесь будет Отто, – отстраненно сказал он, останавливаясь у окна.

– Ты его чувствуешь? – уточнил жрец, расставляя тарелки.

– Да, с тех пор, как он поблагодарил меня утром. Чувствую его благодарность и надежду. Готовься к тому, что он придет не один.

– Я даже, кажется, знаю, кого он приведет, – улыбнулся мужчина своим мыслям и критическим взглядом оглядел накрытый стол. – Приятного аппетита.

– И кого? – уточнил Иво, усаживаясь и пододвигая к себе то, что особенно приглянулось.

– Невестку. После рождения ребенка бедняга мучается от болей в спине, а Отто в ней души не чает и очень хочет второго внука, – пояснил Рейн, тоже садясь на свое место.

– Молодые смертные редко умеют быть по-настоящему благодарны, – задумчиво сказал Иво, – зато они очень болтливы…

– О, у Лайлы полгорода знакомых и благодарных клиентов их ателье, – рассмеялся мужчина. – Пора готовиться к тому, что тут будет проходной двор.

– Это зависит от жреца, даже боги не лечат всех подряд и круглосуточно, но и отказывать тоже обычно не могут. Могут поставить условие, назначить цену, но напрямую отказывать – нет, для таких вещей есть последователи.

– То есть я, – уже мрачнее дополнил Рейн. – И какие у тебя условия, скольких человек можно пускать и кого разворачивать на подходе?

– Говорю же, я не решаю подобные вещи и никогда не задумывался, как с этим справлялись жрецы. Возможно, они использовали нашу связь, чтобы видеть тех, кто достоин исцеления, или принимали подарки за то, чтобы человек попал ко мне… Просто не пускай тех, кого не знаешь, либо тех, за кого никто не поручился, и главное – всегда держи закрытой дверь для тех, кто разносит слухи. Ты сам пришел ко мне, Рейн, – подняв глаза от тарелки и посмотрев прямо на собеседника, сказал Иво, – я не просил твоего служения, ты сам сделал выбор. Так чем ты теперь недоволен?

– Я не недоволен, я немного растерян, – покачал головой Рейн. – И что за связь ты упомянул?

– Спустя какое-то время не только я могу чувствовать своих жрецов, но и они меня. Отзвуки настроения, приблизительное местоположение, мое отношение и еще различные мелочи.

– Значит, ты меня уже чувствуешь, – протянул мужчина, пытаясь понять, как к этому относиться. Он не собирался скрывать того, что испытывает симпатию к Иво, но не прямо же так сразу… – Ладно, разберемся по ходу дела. Скажи, пожалуйста, а ты можешь так же чувствовать когда-то сделанные тобой артефакты?

– С артефактами не все так просто, но после недолгой подготовки могу. А зачем тебе?

– Мне нужно найти тот определитель ядов, о котором я говорил вчера, – пояснил Рейн. – Судя по той информации, что я нашел, сделал его когда-то как раз ты, а значит, есть возможность не мотаться неделю по окрестным лесам, а сразу направиться к нужному месту.

– Я найду его, но не сегодня, и тебе придется сначала сделать кое-что для меня, но об этом позже, – пообещал Иво, – а сейчас к нам пришли.

– Конечно, – не стал настаивать Рейн, поднимаясь. – Ты в библиотеку или в кабинет?

– В кабинет, – ответил Иво, решив самостоятельно разграничить пространство.

В ответ на его слова послышался приветственный лай Рэда, и Рейн пошел открывать входную дверь. Это действительно оказался Отто в сопровождении молодой девушки и с несколькими свертками в руках. Гости и хозяин поздоровались, обменялись несколькими незначительными фразами, справившись о делах, и Отто прошел в кабинет – отдать готовую одежду и пообщаться с Иво. Лайла осталась с Рейном.

– Ты привел гостью или ту, что готова отдать что-нибудь полезное за мои услуги? – поинтересовался Иво, разглядывая то, что принес Отто. Ему определенно нравился простой крой и чистые насыщенные цвета, но он не спешил примерять одежду, важнее было разобраться с делом.

– Я привел человека, который нуждается в помощи, – ответил старик. – Нынешний уровень медицины решит проблему, но мы не можем себе этого позволить по финансовым соображениям, – он вздохнул. – Остается надеяться на ваше милосердие.

– Боги никогда не были особо милосердны, – отозвался Иво. Ему было жаль старика и ту девушку, боль которой так явственно ощущалась, но сейчас он был не в том положении, чтобы давать слабину. – Я назову цену, если она устроит, то смертная будет здорова. Ты по себе знаешь, что я не прошу больше, чем мне могут дать.

– Да, конечно, – Отто немного воспрял духом. – Я могу пригласить Лайлу сюда?

Иво кивнул, устраиваясь удобнее в одном из кресел и дожидаясь, пока Отто позовет девушку. Она вошла, и Иво смог оценить спокойный, умный взгляд – он любил иметь дело с такими людьми.

– Ты дашь мое имя своему второму ребенку? – не желая тянуть, спросил целитель.

– Да, – спокойно ответила Лайла. – У вас красивое имя.

– Вот и договорились, – улыбнулся Иво, поднимаясь. – Присядь и постарайся расслабиться, будет неприятно.

Проявление старости Отто вылечить было проще, а вот то, что произошло с Лайлой – нет, потому что она не просто так получила свою боль, она забрала ее у своего дитя, и теперь нужно было сделать так, чтобы не причинить вред. Девушка присела, а Иво встал у нее за спиной, положив руки на плечи: ему предстояло несколько весьма неприятных минут.

В это время Рейн и Отто сидели на кухне за чашками с чаем и разговаривали. Портной делился радостью от того, что к рукам вернулась прежняя работоспособность, и планами на будущее, учитывая излечение невестки. Рейн искренне за него радовался, но в какой-то момент почувствовал непонятную тревогу, прошедшую краем, как будто это были не его эмоции, и замолчал на полуслове. Впрочем, он почти сразу постарался улыбнуться, как будто ничего и не было. Его собеседник на волне энтузиазма и не заметил небольшого выпадения из реальности, а вскоре к ним вышла немного озадаченная Лайла. Девушка явно не до конца поняла, что произошло, или просто еще не успела осознать.

– Иво сказал, что примерит то, что принес Отто, и присоединится к нам.

Рейн налил еще чаю, усадив гостью за стол, выдал:

– Прошу меня извинить, – и ушел в кабинет, сам не зная, зачем, но почему-то казалось, что так будет правильно.

– Как думаешь, что мне лучше надеть? – поинтересовался Иво, который почему-то сидел на полу и делал вид, что все совершенно нормально. – Выберешь?

Рейн внимательно на него посмотрел, отметив некоторую бледность и так не сияющего загаром лица, вздохнул, понимая, что это было, скорее всего, упомянутое ранее проявление связи, опустился на пол рядом с Иво и обнял целителя за плечи. И пусть, что его обдадут презрением или оттолкнут, хотя бы пара секунд для собственного спокойствия – уже хорошо.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – немного удивленно спросил Иво, впрочем, не пытаясь отодвинуться.

– Это называется забота. Тебе явно не очень хорошо сейчас, а мне это ничего не стоит.

– Странно. Я думал, что мои жрецы прежде заботились обо мне, наверное, смертные все же изменились.

– Кормили и заплетали волосы? – невесело хмыкнул Рейн. – Это обязанность.

– Приносили книги, если могли их достать, и не пускали ко мне лишних людей. А чем обязанность отличается от заботы? – уточнил бог.

– Забота исключительно добровольна и проявляется по собственной инициативе, – мужчина пожал плечами и уточнил: – Я как-то никогда не задумывался на настолько философские темы.

– Я запомню. А теперь, может, ты так же добровольно выберешь, наконец, что мне надеть? Мне надоела эта тряпка.

– Да, конечно, – Рейн нехотя разжал руки, встал и подхватил с кресла синий с серебристой отделкой комплект. – Это.

Иво внимательно осмотрел предложенное, довольно кивнул, после чего неохотно поднялся и, подойдя к креслу, скинув с себя халат, протянул руку, предлагая Рейну отдать одежду. Мужчина покачал головой и не отказал себе в удовольствии помочь, показывая, как правильно застегивать современные крепления и расправляя складки, параллельно любуясь и запоминая.

– Удобно, – заметил Иво, когда с одеждой было покончено, – и теперь я смогу опять поиграть с Рэдом. У нас еще остались фрукты?

– Я купил еще, те, которые ты одобрил. Идем, я все подготовлю.

– А ты быстро учишься, – улыбнулся Иво и, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что костюм сидит идеально, пошел в сторону кухни.

Рейн только улыбнулся. Кажется, сложившаяся ситуация не так уж и плоха.

На кухне негромко беседовали Отто и Лайла, старик с отцовской любовью смотрел на свою собеседницу и слушал ее обстоятельный рассказ.

– Мне нравится твоя работа, – сказал Иво, присаживаясь по другую сторону стола от гостей и дожидаясь обещанных фруктов.

– Я рад, – улыбнулся портной, оглядывая его. – Ежегодная жертва в виде полного комплекта одежды, правильно?

– Верно, если понадобится что-то свыше, то плата будет уже с моей стороны – в виде услуги или золота.

– Буду рад помочь, – гости еще раз поблагодарили Иво и Рейна и откланялись.

Мужчина, к тому моменту закончивший с угощением для бога, вышел из кухни – проводить их. Когда они ушли, Иво устало вздохнул: раньше он мог исцелять подобные случаи несколько раз за день, но сейчас слишком вымотался, и это вновь доказало, насколько слабее он стал, и не добавило хорошего настроения.

– Налить тебе чаю? – бог настолько погрузился в свои невеселые раздумья, что не обратил внимания на вернувшегося Рейна.

– Налей, – кивнул Иво, – и сделай так, чтобы меня не беспокоили несколько дней. Смертные утомляют.

– Хорошо, – кивнул мужчина и уточнил: – Мне тоже лишний раз не попадаться на глаза?

– А кто тогда будет обо мне заботиться? – фыркнул Иво. – К тому же тебе вроде нужна была моя помощь в поисках.

– Да, нужна, но ты вроде говорил что-то о плате, – Рейн обернулся к целителю, показывая, что слушает.

– Ерс, все, что ты можешь узнать о нем. Если бог войны не сильно изменился за то время, что я спал, то он уже знает о моем пробуждении и не оставит его без внимания, и я должен быть готов к его интересу. Только будь осторожнее, не хочу лишиться жреца.

– У меня есть знакомый, который может помочь с подобной информацией, – после недолгого раздумья сказал мужчина, – но на это может потребоваться день или два.

– Я подожду, – великодушно ответил целитель.

– К тому же мне все равно не стоит торопиться с поисками, потому что на них может понадобиться несколько суток, а это значит, что придется оставить тебя одного, чего мне бы не хотелось, – признался Рейн. Хотя загадка его манила, сейчас важнее было другое.

– Можно взять меня с собой, – с улыбкой сказал Иво.

– Серьезно? – удивленно уточнил Рейн. – Не хочется тебя лишний раз напрягать, если честно.

– Небольшая прогулка меня едва ли напряжет, не придумывай, – отмахнулся Иво. – И я не из тех, кто предпочитает сидеть в четырех стенах.

– Отлично, – мужчина широко улыбнулся и пояснил: – Я дома редко сижу дольше месяца – мотаюсь по всей стране в поисках чего-то необычного или ценного.

– Зачем? – заинтересовался целитель. – Ты не беден, насколько я могу судить, так почему занимаешься таким хлопотным делом?

– Потому и не беден, что это хлопотное дело хорошо оплачивается, – фыркнул Рейн. – И мне интересен такой образ жизни, разгадывание загадок, поиск нужного места, эйфория от того, что все удалось… Оно того стоит.

Иво задумался, явно пытаясь представить то, о чем с таким воодушевлением говорит человек, а потом кивнул, словно соглашаясь.

– Ты мог бы быть богом дорог, с такими интересами, – сказал он, делая небольшой глоток из чашки.

– Нет уж, спасибо, хлопотное это дело. Да и не представляю, каково это – жить настолько долго, терять всех знакомых или абсолютно ни к кому не привязываться, – мужчина вздохнул. – Это неправильно.

– Все боги умеют привязываться, пусть и не так, как смертные, а к потерям можно привыкнуть. Можно подумать, вы не теряете, – сказал Иво, казалось, он даже обижен словами Рейна.

– Одно дело – потерять родителей или любимого человека, – возразил тот, – и совсем другое – жить с этим не короткий срок человеческой жизни, а многие годы.

– Все можно забыть, – немного грустно сказал Иво, – главное научиться этому.

– Не хочу ничего и никого забывать, это часть моей жизни, пусть и не всегда приятная. Не быть мне богом, что и к лучшему. Пришел в себя? – перевел тему Рейн. – Все же малое число последователей дает о себе знать…

– Ты опять сомневаешься во мне, – покачал головой Иво. – Жрец не должен сомневаться, Рейн, ведь именно поддержка жрецов дает мне большую часть силы, а если ты сомневаешься… – он оборвал фразу, позволив собеседнику закончить ее самостоятельно. – К тому же это было не так уж тяжело, просто я отвык.

– Я понял. Просто непривычно до сих пор… Что ж, чем теперь займешься? Мне, кстати, книгу интересную нашли, – улыбнулся Рейн, – так что я на этот раз тоже засяду в библиотеке.

– Я лучше пойду с Рэдом поиграю, не хочу читать. А что за книгу тебе нашли? О чем она? – все же не смог пройти мимо чего-то интересного Иво.

– Рэд будет счастлив, столько внимания за один день, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Книга – сборник сказок и легенд, рукописный еще, а это значит, что в нем можно найти кучу полезной информации.

– Я тоже хочу такой, – тут же выдал целитель, он прежде как раз сказки чаще и читал, потому что их достать было проще. Но современный вариант сказок казался Иво слишком странным, вот только по ним можно было лучше понять, о чем мечтают смертные, так что почитать все же стоило, пусть и позже.

– Конечно. У меня еще несколько подобных старых книг есть, я их особенно люблю, они такие… ммм… неотцензуренные, – Рейн улыбнулся. – Кстати, о боге-целителе по имени Иво в первый раз услышал именно в сказке на ночь.

– И что обо мне рассказывают? – Иво заинтересовано засверкал глазами.

– В той истории ты излечил отчаявшегося быть со своей возлюбленной юношу, избавив его от приобретенного уродства, тем самым дав начало целой династии отличных мастеров. Причем об оплате было сказано так завуалированно, что я, например, так и не понял, чего ты от него хотел. Я найду эту сказку, сам прочитаешь.

– Не думал, что эта история станет настолько известной, – фыркнул Иво, который прекрасно понял, о ком говорил Рейн, хотя бы потому, что с ним так и не расплатились. – Я попросил его объяснить, ради чего он хочет изменить себя. Он, кстати, не смог. То есть если бы он сказал, что хочет стать красивым, перестать хромать и горбиться, чтобы не быть хуже остальных, я бы понял. Но ваши человеческие привязанности… В общем, он мне не заплатил, но был так трогательно благодарен, что я решил не вредничать.

– Хочешь сказать, ты не понимаешь, что такое человеческие чувства? – Рейн даже замер на пару секунд, чуть не уронив чайную ложку, которую крутил в руках во время разговора. – Ты же живешь так долго, видел столько людей и их поступков…

– Я понимаю то, что испытываю или когда-то испытывал сам, я же не деревяшка какая-то. Но боги не любят так, как смертные, ну, кроме некоторых, – Иво вспомнил о Ерсе, – так что это я понять не могу. А все остальное – легко, даже дружить умею, или вроде того, во всяком случае, я считал, что это дружба.

Рейн молча думал, остановившимся взглядом смотря куда-то в стену, Иво за это время успел допить немного остывший чай и расправиться с парой фруктов.

– Что ж, понятно, – наконец отмер он. – Ладно, я пойду, хочу немного почитать до ужина, а то лечь лучше пораньше, опять же поднимешь с рассветом.

– Конечно, пора привыкать к нормальному распорядку, – рассмеялся Иво и сообщил: – Я позже приду за сказками.

– Издеваешься? – тоже рассмеялся Рейн. – Но я попробую.

– Забочусь о твоем здоровье.

Высказавшись, целитель поспешил прочь, и вскоре до Рейна донесся его звонкий голос, звавший собаку.

Мужчина покачал головой, навел порядок и ушел в библиотеку, но сосредоточиться на чтении толком не мог, прокручивая в голове все то, что узнал об Иво за сегодняшний день, в конце концов просто оставив раскрытую книгу на коленях. Нет, он знал, что боги – далеко не люди, что у них своя логика и отношение ко всему окружающему, но не понимать, что такое чувства и почему ради них люди порой совершают невозможные поступки… Это было как минимум странно. Но, может, он был излишне критичен? Иво ведь сказал, что дружить умеет, да и с остальными эмоциями знаком. Вот только любовь, но ведь можно попробовать объяснить ему, что это такое, а не отступать, даже не попытавшись. Хотя вряд ли бог отличит обычную заботу жреца о себе от искреннего желания сделать так, чтобы ему было комфортно в этом доме и в его компании. Рейн окончательно запутался и решил оставить все как есть – по крайней мере, пока, и постарался сосредоточиться на книге, тем более истории были и правда интересными.

Так, под радостный лай с улицы и тихий шелест переворачиваемых страниц прошло несколько часов. Наконец мужчина отложил книгу, заложив место, где остановился, плетеной закладкой, и пошел на кухню – приближалось время ужина, а Иво, набегавшись, явно будет прилично голодным.

Он как раз закончил готовить, когда на кухню пришел Иво. Аккуратная прежде коса растрепалась, но хоть одежда выглядела более-менее чистой.

– Хочу пить, – заявил он, усаживаясь. – И почему Рэд отказывается заходить в дом?

– Потому что он так воспитан, – Рейн поставил перед ним стакан с водой. – Рэд – охранник, его задача – не пускать в дом посторонних, и он с ней отлично справляется.

– То есть дома с ним поиграть не выйдет? – сделал вывод Иво.

– Тебе улицы мало? – усмехнулся мужчина. – Или не хочешь испортить наряд?

– Просто на ковре с ним валяться веселее, чем на траве. Во всяком случае, вечером.

– Знал бы, завел кого поменьше. Рэд свободолюбивый, бегать любит, ему в доме было бы тесно, а каждый раз мыть лапы и вычищать мусор из шерсти… Я не настолько сошел с ума.

– Помельче? – протянул Иво. – Нет, это уже совсем странное животное было бы. Твоя овчарка хоть немного на волка похожа. Чем ты меня кормишь, кстати?

– Рагу, – отозвался Рейн, – и мороженое с фруктами на десерт. Пожелания по поводу завтрашнего меню есть?

– Я привык к фруктам на завтрак, а по поводу остального – неважно, – бог залпом опустошил стакан.

– Будут тебе фрукты, – кивнул Рейн, доставая тарелки. – Если захочешь еще что-нибудь, скажешь.

– Обязательно.

Ужин прошел в тишине, но не напряженной, а странно спокойной. После Иво потребовал, иначе не скажешь, себе книгу сказок, но на его тон совершенно не хотелось обижаться. Получив самую старую и самую красивую из тех книг, что были у Рейна, он ушел с добычей к себе. Мужчина же вернулся к недочитанным легендам, решив посидеть еще пару часов, а потом заглянуть к целителю уточнить, нужна ли помощь с волосами или еще чем, и поразился сам себе, насколько быстро привык к роли жреца, опекающего юного бога – реальный возраст Иво почему-то по-прежнему никак не воспринимался. Кстати, об опеке: кажется, одежда так и осталась в кабинете, а еще Иво по-прежнему ходил босиком. И этим целитель тоже походил на ребенка – раскидывал вещи, капризничал, но явно не со зла. Рейн улыбнулся и продолжил читать.

Перед закатом он прервался, чтоб сделать несколько звонков: с получением информации о Ерсе лучше было не затягивать. Договорившись о встрече на завтра и прихватив купленные днем ленты и еще пару коробок, мужчина поднялся наверх, чтобы аккуратно постучать в дверь комнаты, где обосновался Иво.

– Заходи, – раздался немного сонный голос: кажется, целитель задремал за своими сказками. И действительно, когда Рейн вошел, оказалось, что Иво сидел на кровати и тер глаза, словно пытаясь быстрее проснуться, а на его щеке виднелся едва заметный след от подушки.

– Ты с косой спать привык или с распущенными? – уточнил Рейн. – И вот обувь – для дома и для улицы, размер узнал по твоим сапогам, – он положил на стул две коробки, – и ленты, – на стол опустился сверток.

– Спать мне больше нравится с распущенными волосами, – ответил Иво и поднялся, чтобы разглядеть принесенное. На обувь он просто коротко взглянул, а вот ленты привлекли гораздо больше внимания – что-то целитель осторожно убирал в сторону, а при виде нескольких недовольно скривился и бросил их на пол. – Ладно, это вполне подойдет вместо украшений в волосы, – вынес он вердикт и протянул тонкие зеленые с едва заметным золотым рисунком ленты Рейну. – Завтра пусть будут эти.

– Хорошо, – спокойно отозвался тот, откладывая выбранное на стол чуть в стороне от остальных и поднимая неодобренные с пола. – Сейчас вернусь, гребни нужно принести.

Иво не стал говорить, что вполне может и сам расплести волосы: ему нравилось, что о нем заботятся.

Рейн вернулся через несколько минут, к тому моменту целитель окончательно проснулся и снова листал книгу, по-прежнему сидя на кровати, но уже боком, подобрав под себя одну ногу.

– Вы придумываете такие забавные сказки о богах, – сказал он, не отрываясь от чтения, – только правды в них нет. Вот эта мне особенно нравится – про рыцаря, который обманул Ерса. Никто и никогда не обманывал его, и он не прощал долги за искреннюю благодарность.

– На то они и сказки, что реальность гораздо страшнее, – хмыкнул Рейн, принимаясь осторожно распутывать косу.

– Чем больше проходит времени, тем опаснее находиться в неведении. Ерс слишком мстительный, чтобы не обращать на него внимания, и лучше бы быть готовым и не пить с ним больше вино.

– Он тебе в кубок что-то подсыпал, что ли? – мужчина сначала действительно расчесал пряди, а потом просто ласкающе-массажными движениями проводил гребнем по волосам, наслаждаясь их мягкостью.

– Наверное, не только подсыпал, но и магии добавил. Мы постоянно ругались, а я не люблю подобного, и когда он предложил мир, поверил и выпил с ним. Что вышло в итоге, ты знаешь.

– А он до тебя чисто магией сейчас может дотянуться? – встревожился Рейн.

– Все зависит от того, насколько он силен сейчас, но я бы не исключал такой возможности.

– Так, а как мы можем тебя защитить? Артефакт какой, например?

– Смешно, – фыркнул Иво. – Нельзя защитить бога от другого бога. Хотя я слышал, что есть амулет, защищающий от гнева богов, кто знает, может он справится и с такой задачей.

– Что за амулет? – практично уточнил Рейн, пытаясь вспомнить, попадалось ли ему за столько лет описание чего-то подобного.

– Я не знаю, вполне возможно, что это просто сказка, – Иво коснулся книги. – Ты же вроде любишь искать вещи, вот попробуй найти и эту.

– Найду, – уверенно ответил мужчина, с некоторым сожалением прекращая свое занятие – волосы расчесаны, разговор, по сути, окончен. – Доброй ночи, Иво.

– Постарайся не проспать утром, – напомнил бог, укладываясь и пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

– Будильник поставлю, – было непривычно ложиться так рано, но подъем с рассветом – все же достаточный стимул быстро уснуть, чтобы следующим утром вполне сносно себя чувствовать.

Рейн ушел, а Иво, прикрыв глаза, вспоминал сегодняшний день. Было неплохо, он делал что хотел – лечение, игры, жрец не пытался учить его, что стоит делать богу, а что нет. Все же хорошо, что Рейн не такой, как те, кто окружал его раньше. Конечно, их тоже можно было понять – последователям не нужен тот, кто предпочитает носиться по лесу с единорогами, купаться в реке целыми днями или читать волшебные сказки, им нужен тот, кем можно восхищаться и в кого верить. Целитель вздохнул. От воспоминаний становилось грустно, поэтому Иво опять открыл книгу – еще парочка страниц, и все, спать.

Рейн отключил будильник, посмотрел в окно на совсем уже светлое небо, вздохнул и пошел приводить себя в порядок. Закончив утренний моцион, он прошелся до комнаты Иво, пару секунд послушал тишину за дверью и отправился вниз – готовить завтрак. Но Иво не спустился, даже когда все было готово, Рейн уже собирался подняться, когда на ступенях послышались шаги. Бог явно не выспался, его волосы были влажными, и, видимо, из-за этого он решил не надевать рубашку, оставшись в одних брюках.

– Это время плохо на меня влияет, – заявил целитель, присаживаясь к столу, – в городах слишком светло.

– Найдем тебе плотные шторы, – мужчина пожал плечами, пользуясь очередной возможностью рассмотреть своего бога. – Кофе хочешь?

– Смотря что это, – осторожно уточнил Иво.

– Горячий напиток, оказывает бодрящее действие, – пояснил Рейн. – В чистом виде горький, в него можно добавить сахар и молоко или сливки.

– Настолько же горький, как тот отвар? – несколько подозрительно спросил бог.

– Примерно. Сахару можешь не жалеть, – во время разговора мужчина все-таки налил кофе в чашку и подвинул ближе к нему. – Проснешься быстрее, мне вчера помогло.

– Запах мне нравится, – Иво улыбнулся, – что-то напоминает, но вспомнить не могу, – он осторожно отпил из чашки и скривился. – Нет, это я пить не буду, даже с добавками, но не убирай, буду просыпаться от запаха.

– Хорошо, – Рейн закончил с сервировкой и уселся напротив. – Приятного аппетита. Кстати, я припомнил несколько легенд о том амулете, про который ты вчера говорил, нужно будет освежить память после того, как встречусь с одним человеком. Возможно, я его уже нашел, но не уверен, что это был чей-то заказ, – добавил он.

– Работал для себя? И часто ты так находишь интересные вещи?

– Да, из чистого любопытства. Не скажу, чтобы так уж часто, но за столько лет скопилось приличное количество разных побрякушек, я продаю не все найденное.

– Нужно будет посмотреть, что ты успел собрать, – наконец приступая к завтраку, сказал целитель, – я тоже люблю интересные вещи.

– После завтрака моя коллекция в твоем полном распоряжении, – сказал Рейн, рассматривая его поверх чашки.

– Тогда мне нужно поторопиться, – с улыбкой сказал Иво, заметив его взгляд и отчего-то несколько смутившись, но, скорее, из-за тепла, что легко можно было почувствовать через связь.

– Хорошо. Ты закончил? Пойдем наводить марафет и работать, – Рейн улыбнулся и встал.

– Ты помнишь, какие я выбрал ленты? – дотошно уточнил целитель.

– Да, зеленые с золотом.

Иво довольно улыбнулся и поднялся со своего места. Решив, что удобнее будет в комнате, он, не спрашивая Рейна, направился туда. Мужчина присоединился к нему буквально через пару минут.

Расчесывал он бога опять тщательно и несколько ласкающими движениями, и косу снова заплел сложную, будто желая впечатлить. Иво же опять не мог понять, что происходит с Рейном – тому нравилось возиться с длинными и вечно путающимися прядями, для него сейчас происходящее явно не было обязанностью, он сам хотел помочь. Бог совершенно не понимал, почему так, но спросить отчего-то не решался. Может, из опасения, что тогда отношение изменится, а этого совершенно не хотелось.

– Выбрать тебе одежду? – негромко спросил Рейн, закончив с прической и отступив на шаг.

– Да, что-нибудь в тон лентам, там вроде была подобная рубашка, – откликнулся Иво. – А где ты хранишь свою коллекцию?

– Я покажу, – улыбнулся мужчина, – но сначала держи, – он подал целителю найденную вещь и помог застегнуть пуговицы, даже не пытаясь убедить себя, что делает это только для того, чтобы Иво было удобнее. Отступив на шаг, он с отметил, как легкая ткань подчеркивает стройную фигуру парня, и несколько неохотно сказал: – Идем.

Они вернулись на первый этаж. Коллекция действительно оказалась довольно обширной и разнообразной: амулеты, украшения, старые монеты, необычные предметы быта… Иво с удовольствием во все это закопался, уже не обращая внимания на жреца, ведь перед глазами было столько интересного – магия и просто следы чужих жизней. Рейн пару минут понаблюдал за ним и ушел – до назначенной встречи было еще несколько часов, да и просто хотелось посидеть в одиночестве.

Иво же потерял счет времени: что не говори, а его жрец хорошо постарался, собирая все эти вещи. Нужный амулет он нашел почти случайно – серая незаметная вещица, и если бы не слабый запах магии, то убрал бы ее в сторону, а так заинтересовался и рассмотрел внимательней. Удивленно вскрикнув, он пошел на поиски Рейна, надеясь, что тот уже вернулся, чтобы поделиться с ним новостью. Мужчина нашелся в библиотеке, он сидел за столом с довольно мрачным выражением лица и смотрел в окно.

– Ну и что у тебя случилось? – со вздохом спросил Иво, даже забыв, зачем пришел.

– Есть некоторая информация про Ерса, и я встретил Отто, – со вздохом ответил Рейн. – Помнишь, я говорил, что в богов верят только отдельные общины? Лайлу подняли на смех, когда она рассказала, что излечилась после простого наложения рук. Есть отдельные личности, которые заинтересовались этой историей, но как минимум один из них закрыл бы тебя в лаборатории для изучения и, прямо скажу, эксплуатации… – Рейн вздохнул. – Остальные – просто посмотреть на диковину, около дома, пока меня не было, уже отирались любопытные.

– Ну и что? – Иво пожал плечами. – Я прожил достаточно, чтобы понять, что по-настоящему нуждающийся в помощи за этой помощью придет, а остальные… Пусть их судит то, во что они верят, если уж боги кажутся им чем то невозможным.

– Ты прав, отчаявшиеся получить общепризнанную помощь всегда будут, так что просто подождем, слухи по городу уже пошли. Главное, не ходи по улицам один, во избежание. Вернемся к Ерсу. Считается, что это сильный маг, специализирующийся на заговоре оружия, к нему обращаются охотники со всей страны. Злопамятный, несколько попыток обмануть закончились несчастными случаями с летальным исходом, больше не рискуют. Живет в трех днях пути от нас.

– Слишком близко, – недовольно поморщился целитель и с сарказмом добавил: – И с годами совершенно не изменился, все тот же Ерс с милым характером и любовью ко всему вокруг. Я амулет нашел, – перескочил Иво на другую тему, он протянул Рейну вещицу, позволяя рассмотреть ее. – Тебе стоит чуть внимательней относиться к находкам, его нужно почистить.

– Я не антиквар, – усмехнулся Рейн, забирая амулет, – вещи для себя не трогаю, чтобы не пропал некий ореол древности. Это тот самый, защищающий от гнева богов, правильно? В принципе, пару щадящих растворов сделать вполне можно, убрать налет и отполировать…

– Вот и займись, вместо того чтобы сидеть и накручивать себя, – фыркнул Иво, которого позабавили эти перечисления.

– Я не только из-за этого накручиваю, – усмехнулся Рейн, и правда немного повеселевший. – Но это позже.

– Хорошо, вот только амулет я, пожалуй, заберу, – бог протянул руку, прося вернуть вещь. – Раз уж Ерс так близко, то лучше, чтобы он был у меня.

Мужчина не стал спорить и отдал возможную защиту от особо мстительных богов.

День пошел своим чередом. Между делом завязался разговор о некоторых находках, знакомых Иво. Целитель весьма критично отзывался о чужих поделках, что, если честно, порядком веселило Рейна, хотя он и пытался этого не показывать, тем не менее, прекрасно осознавая, что до бога по их связи доносятся его эмоции. Еще ближе к вечеру жрец подготовил обещанный состав и, очистив амулет, снова отдал его Иво.

***

– Так-так-так, и где же ты окопался? – светловолосый мужчина склонился над огромной подробной картой. – Ага, городок недалеко от памятной пещеры, хорошо, – он подошел к другому столу и принялся листать толстую тетрадь, исписанную непонятными значками. – Кто тут у меня есть? О, градоначальник, любитель охоты на крупного зверя, запись на завтра. Пожалуй, оплатой будет информация о неком целителе, – мужчина неприятно улыбнулся. – И на этот раз ты никуда не денешься…

Их вражда в прежние времена добавляла остроты в повседневную жизнь, но была как вечно неоконченная фраза, в которой, казалось, все же была поставлена точка, но целителя разбудили. В руках мужчины сломался карандаш, которым он делал пометки.

– Милый, ты идешь? – отвлек его от мыслей приятный женский голос.

– Да, конечно, – откликнулся мужчина, закрывая тетрадь и бросая последний взгляд на город на карте. Что ж, придется прибегать к крайним мерам, пока еще не сильно поздно.

А источник его тревоги совершенно не думал о грядущей опасности, он спал, чтобы проснуться с рассветом и лениво думать о прошедших днях, о новом жреце и его тревогах и постоянных сомнениях, а еще о том, что его, кажется, опять придется будить.

***

Рейн проснулся от звонка будильника, но не спешил вставать. Новый солнечный день смыл вчерашние опасения, и мужчина с улыбкой наблюдал за танцующими в воздухе пылинками, настраиваясь и вспоминая, что же хотел сегодня сделать. Кажется, он слишком задумался или просто вновь задремал, потому что из сонного блаженства его выдернул Иво, бесцеремонно присевший на кровать, но, что удивительно, не спешивший возмущаться. Целитель словно давал возможность Рейну самому проснуться или просто тоже о чем-то думал.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Уже встаю.

– Стоило бы сделать это раньше, – в голосе Иво слышалось недовольство, но недостаточное, скорее, он просто старался не терять марку, что ли.

– Зачем? – не поддался на провокацию Рейн. – У тебя какие-то грандиозные планы?

– Кроме завтрака? Насколько я знаю, нет.

– Вот и не ворчи, – мужчина все-таки встал и подошел к шкафу за чистой одеждой.

Иво фыркнул, но промолчал, осмотрелся и упал на кровать: утро получалось на редкость ленивым, и отчего-то совершенно не хотелось шевелиться. Рейн только покосился на это самоуправство, ощутив укол сожаления от того, что не может видеть Иво в своей постели постоянно и совершенно по другому поводу, и, приведя себя в порядок, вышел – стоило заняться завтраком. Хотя, кажется, он мог и не заморачиваться, потому что целитель явно решил проигнорировать утренний прием пищи.

Иво на самом деле просто зачитался одной из книг сказок, что Рейн оставил в своей комнате. Никого не дождавшись, мужчина позавтракал сам и поднялся наверх. Заглянув в его комнату и никого там не найдя, пошел к себе. Обнаружившийся там целитель, увлекшийся историей, не обратил на своего жреца внимания, и Рейн, пожав плечами, уселся напротив.

– Почему в ваших сказках всегда одно и тоже? – Иво закончил читать. – Злодеи, прекрасные девы, смелые рыцари… Скучно.

– И добро всегда побеждает зло, – отозвался Рейн, подняв голову. – А то, что ты перечислил – беспроигрышный набор, детям нравится.

– Настоящему добру обычно не хватает сил победить зло, – несколько иронично сказал бог.

– По себе знаешь? – хмыкнул мужчина, припомнив, в каком состоянии нашел Иво.

– И по себе тоже, но не думаю, что стоит мне об этом напоминать, я сам знаю, что слишком наивен.

– При чем тут наивность? Ты же говорил, что Ерс предложил помириться, нельзя же было предугадать его коварные планы.

– Мы веками враждовали, – покачал головой Иво, – так что это была именно наивность, если не сказать грубее.

– Иначе это был бы не ты. Будем надеяться, на этот раз тебе повезет больше.

– Будем надеяться, на этот раз у меня более внимательный жрец.

– Вот и отлично. Давай займемся твоими волосами, и иди завтракать, – мужчину прервал звонок телефона. – Да, слушаю. Хорошо, через час устроит? До встречи, – Рейн убрал трубку и пояснил: – Возможно, сегодня придет еще один желающий излечения.

– Думаю, тебе стоит быть внимательней к нему, – сказал Иво, усаживаясь, – раз уж теперь смертные стали так странно относиться к богам.

– Разумеется. Это какой-то знакомый Отто, мы встретимся через час в парке по соседству, и если ему действительно нужна помощь, придем сюда, – между делом мужчина расчесал целителя и занялся приведением его шевелюры в приличный вид.

– Хорошо, Отто не производит впечатление того, кто будет советовать плохих людей.

Утро пошло своим чередом. Через час Рейн ушел, забрав с собой Рэда, чтобы тот побегал вволю, а Иво снова окопался в библиотеке. Забавно, но среди всех книг он умудрился наткнуться на сказку о заколдованной принцессе, что уснула, поверженная чужой магией, и спустя годы проснулась от поцелуя влюбившегося в нее принца. Странно, но это заставило его задуматься: вроде простая сказка, но ведь смертные верят в них. Целитель нахмурился, собираясь по возвращении серьезно поговорить со жрецом.

Рейн дошел до парка, пустынного по причине раннего утра, отпустил Рэда гоняться за птицами и присел на любимую лавочку. Через несколько минут на другой стороне аллеи появился Отто в сопровождении довольно изможденного на вид молодого человека. Кивнув в ответ на приветствия, мужчина жестом предложил им присаживаться рядом.

– Я все же ожидал, что вы предложите встретиться в вашем доме, – Отто выглядел несколько встревоженным. – Что-то изменилось с нашей последней встречи?

– Нет, просто небольшая перестраховка, – Рейн отрицательно покачал головой. – Боги хоть и сильны, но не всемогущи. В чем ваша проблема? – посмотрел он на второго собеседника.

– Сердце, – негромко ответил тот. – Врачи разводят руками и говорят, что единственная возможность – пересадка, но я до нее не дотяну.

Рейн помолчал.

– Что ж, это действительно весомая причина. Идемте, – он свистнул Рэда и встал.

С ним не стали спорить, а на лице молодого человека появилась надежда, хотя он, кажется, все же не верил до конца, но это пройдет, как только появятся реальные доказательства.

Иво ждал в гостиной и выглядел недовольным, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не увидел гостей.

– Отто, – целитель улыбнулся старику, старательно игнорируя своего жреца, а вот к незнакомцу он явно проявил гораздо больше интереса: обошел кругом, заставив того замереть и немного нервно посмотреть на тех, с кем пришел. – Я могу помочь, но это будет зависеть от твоего ответа. Что бы ты сделал с тем, кто сделал это с тобой?

– А разве это не врожденное? – непонимающе посмотрел на него парень. – Врачи считают, что у меня просто патология…

Иво отмахнулся от него: бога не интересовало чужое мнение.

– Ответь на вопрос.

– Ничего не делал бы. Зачем? Я просто хочу жить, пусть и недолго.

– Ну, насчет недолго я бы не зарекался, – целителю явно пришлись по вкусу его слова. – Отто, чем твой друг может быть мне полезен?

– Хорошей фантазией, – ответил тот. – Арман – ученик ювелира, полноценно заниматься металлом ему не позволяет здоровье, но вот созданные по его эскизам украшения весьма высоко ценятся.

– Украшения… – Иво задумался. – Пусть будет так, – он не очень любил камни и металл, если уж быть честным, но иногда и они могли быть полезны. – Мне может понадобиться основа под амулет, тогда я обращусь к тебе – один раз в год на протяжении всей твоей жизни.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Арман. – Невысокая цена за возможность полноценно жить.

Иво не стал говорить, что помимо этого смертный будет вспоминать его, давая силу.

– Садись, – он указал на кресло. – А вы оставьте нас.

Рейн с некоторым подозрением посмотрел на целителя, но молча кивнул Отто, и они ушли на кухню. Мужчина не сомневался в том, что у Иво хватит сил помочь Арману, но вот это несколько демонстративное игнорирование… Что же случилось, пока его не было?

Иво уже не обращал на него внимания, полностью сосредоточился на болезни, что так глубоко пробралась в чужое тело. Много времени не потребовалось, вот сил – достаточно, столько, что целителю с трудом удалось устоять на ногах.

– Помни, что ты просто хотел жить, – сказал он, стараясь как можно незаметнее перевести дыхание, – и болезнь не вернется. Не ищи того, кто виноват.

– Пусть его судит собственная совесть, – легко улыбнулся Арман. – Если я буду мстить кому-то, чем я буду лучше него? Спасибо вам, Иво.

– Наслаждайся жизнью, – целитель улыбнулся в ответ и указал в сторону кухни: – Мой жрец тебя проводит, – и покинул комнату: стоило немного отдохнуть перед разговором с Рейном.

Парень действительно ушел в нужную сторону. Отто при виде его счастливого лица расплылся в улыбке и, многословно поблагодарив Рейна, они распрощались. Хозяин дома же, проводив гостей, пошел на поиски Иво.

– Ты читал все свои книги? – бог, вновь непривычно серьезный и даже несколько отстраненный, нашелся в библиотеке, он сидел на диване, а рядом с ним лежал открытый сборник сказок.

– Да, а что? – Рейн прошел к столу и опустился в привычное кресло. – Ты нашел еще что-то необычное или полезное?

– Я нашел что-то, что мне не понравилось. Смертные склонны верить в свои сказки… – он остановил себя, решив, что уже довольно вилять. – Ты поцеловал меня, так?

– Так, – мужчина не стал отпираться. – Тебе неприятна эта мысль?

– Да, – Иво, не ожидавший откровенного признания, даже несколько оторопел. – Мне прежде удавалось обойтись без подобного. Как тебе вообще в голову пришло?

Рейн вздохнул.

– Я прочитал первую полноценную легенду о боге-целителе Иво очень давно, еще ребенком, потом попалось еще несколько описаний, какие-то сказки… Мне понравилось твое отношение к жизни, легкий характер, незлобивость, то, что ты помогал людям, не прося взамен чего-то невозможного. С возрастом стало понятно, что первоначальный интерес перерос в симпатию, я специально искал информацию о том, почему ты пропал и где можешь быть, и когда нашел, просто не удержался – ты так мило выглядел во сне, – мужчина пожал плечами и замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

– И ты решил, что? Я буду тебе за это благодарен, или как? – Иво чувствовал странную потерянность: нет, он и прежде вызывал интерес у смертных, но никогда никто не высказывал это настолько откровенно.

– В тот момент я вообще не думал, что ты от поцелуя проснешься, – покачал головой Рейн. – Да и сейчас ни на чем настаивать не собираюсь, хотя ты по-прежнему меня привлекаешь.

– Я… – Иво несколько потерялся в том потоке чувств, что шел от жреца, да и в том, что чувствовал сам.

Воцарилась тишина. Рейн спокойно смотрел на бога, а тот уставился в какую-то точку на полу, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. Иво не был склонен к импульсивным поступкам, пусть и казалось, что все наоборот, вот и сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что, вспылив, рискует остаться в этом новом мире без жреца, но и пускать все на самотек тоже не стоит. Вот только он не Ерс, он не заводит отношений со смертными.

– Иво, – наконец задумчиво сказал Рейн, – поехали за город? С Рэдом поиграешь, голову проветришь. Есть одно красивое место в паре часов пути.

Целитель вскинулся, готовясь возражать, но потом все же кивнул: отказываться от прогулки не хотелось, да и пока Рейн проблем не доставлял.

– Хорошо, тогда пойдем, – мужчина встал и направился к двери.

Иво пошел следом, немного неохотно и словно без особой радости, во всяком случае до того момента, как они покинули дом, где целителя встретил Рэд, пытаясь вовлечь его в игру. Рейн усмехнулся, почувствовав, что некоторое напряжение, чувствовавшееся где-то по краю сознания, ушло, и открыл машину. Несколько неловкий разговор хоть и оставил больше вопросов, чем дал ответов, все же пошел обоим на пользу – оба поняли, чего ждать друг от друга.

Рэд запрыгнул в машину по первому зову хозяина, так что вскоре они уже ехали прочь из города, к месту, которое хотел показать Рейн.

В машине опять молчали, но градус напряжения все же был пониже. Чуть больше двух часов по широкой трассе, и Рейн свернул на грунтовку, а потом и вовсе поехал чуть ли не по траве с едва заметными следами колес. Наконец остановившись в тени деревьев, мужчина заглушил мотор и повернулся к Иво.

– Здесь поле, внизу река. Можно бегать, купаться, загорать, Рэд на мелкую живность с удовольствием охотится. Гуляйте, – он вышел из машины, выпустил счастливого до одурения пса и, забрав из багажника сложенный плед, пошел по узкой тропинке вниз по склону, не дожидаясь целителя. Иво вдруг захотелось огрызнуться: задел тон или то, что его вроде как уравняли с неразумным животным – он и сам понять не мог. С другой стороны, Рейн же вроде как лучше хотел, так что целитель промолчал и действительно направился следом за радостным псом, впрочем, словно из вредности свернул чуть в сторону, идя на звук текущей воды.

Рейн, спустившись к реке, расстелил плед и уселся на его край, вытянув ноги и смотря на неширокую реку, слушая щебет птиц и веселый лай за спиной. Он любил это место – тихо, вдалеке от жилья, несложно добираться и удобно отдыхать, вот и сейчас показалось правильным приехать именно сюда. Иво же взобрался на дерево, чьи ветви нависали над водой, и, прикрыв глаза, старался ни о чем не думать. Он любил природу, любил ее тишину и покой, который она дарила, но сейчас что-то было совсем не так. Или так действовало то, что он наконец понял чужие чувства? Вдруг захотелось в храм, туда, где всегда было спокойно и просто, или, может, в священную рощу? Если подумать, то до места, откуда приходили боги, не так уж и далеко, да и до темноты можно далеко уйти, но где-то, совершенно в другой стороне, о нем помнили, ему поклонялись, пусть и не так, как он привык, а значит, пока уходить нельзя. Да и Рейна оставлять не очень хотелось: его забота, что бы за ней ни стояло, позволяла легче переносить все перемены.

Река блестела на солнце, маня прохладой, и Рейн, решив выгнать из головы оставшиеся невеселые мысли, разделся и зашел в воду. Вдоволь наплававшись и порядком устав, мужчина выбрался обратно на берег к ожидавшему его Рэду, притащившему какого-то мелкого зверька, и не спеша идущему в их сторону Иво. Целитель был несколько растрепан, но вроде спокоен. Пес полетел вперед, желая поделиться своей радостью и показать тому, с кем так здорово было играть, свою добычу. Иво заливисто рассмеялся, отпихивая его от себя, Рейн тоже улыбнулся, глядя на эту картину, и уселся обратно на край пледа – обсыхать. Иво все же отмахался от собаки, но ему пришлось дойти до реки, чтобы отмыться, и на какое-то время целитель вновь пропал из поля зрения Рейна. Рэд, ничуть на него не обидевшись, покрутился около хозяина и снова унесся в поле.

– Еще немного, и мне придется лечить солнечные ожоги, – высказался Иво, вернувшись обратно и присев на край пледа.

– Я не первый раз под солнцем, середина лета же, – усмехнулся Рейн. – И вообще, присоединяйся, вода теплая.

– Не хочу, – Иво действительно не собирался лезть в воду целиком, хотя он любил плавать, но сегодня не было настроения. Возможно, слишком много неоднозначных мыслей, от которых, впрочем, не хотелось избавляться.

Они просидели на берегу еще около часа, слушая звуки природы и размышляя каждый о чем-то своем. От Рейна по-прежнему шла теплая, по-другому не скажешь, волна, направленная на бога – симпатия, забота, просто радость от того, что тот рядом, и Иво, чувствуя эмоции жреца, пытался понять, почему ему не очень хочется терять это ощущение? Хотя это были всего лишь мысли, ведь он и прежде привязывался к жрецам, пусть и не так, как смертные, и обычно это не приносило ничего хорошего. Иво постарался выбросить из головы все лишнее и просто порадоваться хорошему дню.

– Ну что, едем назад? – целитель настолько погрузился в себя, что и не заметил, что Рейн успел одеться и теперь стоял рядом, поглаживая набегавшегося Рэда. – Обед давно прошел.

– Да, пожалуй, – отозвался Иво, который понял, что за всеми этими раздумьями и метаниями не смог нормально оценить красоту этого места, – но нужно будет как-нибудь вернуться.

– Конечно, – мужчина протянул руку, чтобы бог мог на нее опереться и встать.

Иво после секундного раздумья помощь принял, Рейн сложил плед, и они не спеша пошли к машине.

***

Лаборатория мага в представлении обычных людей должна быть чем-то особенным – лягушачьи лапки на стенах, странные и необъяснимые знаки, тяжелый запах трав, котлы и обязательно черный кот, что следит за каждым движением немигающим взглядом. Может, когда-то так и было, но теперь это всего лишь комната без окон, с хорошим освещением и вытяжкой, удобным столом и всем, что только может пригодиться, надежно скрытым за дверцами шкафов – в одном из таких как раз копался бывший бог войны. А все дело в том, что он уже очень давно куда-то запрятал казавшуюся ненужной вещь – прядь волос, срезанную на всякий случай у спящего, как тогда надеялся Ерс, вечным сном Иво. Теперь же она была просто необходима: днем маг назвал свою цену – информация – и к вечеру получил отчет, заставивший торопиться. Отчаявшиеся больные люди будут всегда, они найдут целителя даже по тихому шепотку, и у проклятого Иво вновь будет слишком много силы. Достать его тогда станет почти невозможно, а значит, стоило торопиться, благо для ритуала уже давно все готово, остались только волосы. Спустя еще пару минут и приличное количество тихих ругательств Ерс наконец нашел небольшую шкатулку и, довольно улыбнувшись, открыл ее, доставая мягкую даже спустя столько лет и словно бы немного светящуюся прядь.

– Ну вот и все, – сказал он, подходя к рабочему столу, где дожидался своего времени свернутый пергамент с заклинанием, – сегодня я поставлю точку.

***

Иво и Рейн спокойно сидели в библиотеке, каждый за своей книгой. Жрец читал жизнеописания известных богов – просто из интереса, желая понять логику бессмертных, а целитель – какой-то приключенческий роман.

Книга с гулким стуком упала на пол, это заставило Рейна поднять глаза. Он ожидал увидеть недовольного Иво, которому, наверное, не понравилось какое-то описание, но мужчина и представить не мог, что тот будет смертельно бледным и как будто утратившим тот налет нереальности, который был ему присущ. Поймав чужой взгляд, целитель растерялся: он явно предпочел бы, чтобы этот момент остался без внимания Рейна.

– Что-то случилось? – мужчина встревоженно отложил свою книгу и, подойдя к Иво, присел перед ним, так, чтобы глаза были на одном уровне. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

Иво молча потянул из-за ворота цепочку, на которой висел амулет. Еще утром он был там, Рейн мог бы за это поручиться, но сейчас осталось лишь небольшое колечко, на которое крепилась вещица.

– Мне лучше побыть одному, – тихо и неестественно спокойно сказал целитель.

Рейн посмотрел на цепочку, понимая, что случилось, на остановившийся взгляд Иво и, вздохнув, встал, чтобы легко подхватить парня на руки и направиться к лестнице наверх.

– Что ты делаешь?! – немного пришедший в себя Иво дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, из-за чего оба чуть не полетели со ступеней, и замер испуганным зверьком, слишком потрясенный, чтобы продолжать отталкивать Рейна.

– Доставляю в более комфортные условия, – спокойно ответил мужчина, убедившись, что его ноша больше не пытается упасть, и продолжая подниматься. – У тебя в комнате тихо, спокойно и никто не потревожит.

– Ты мог просто выйти из библиотеки, – негромко сказал Иво и замолчал, позволяя жрецу делать что угодно: ему было не до внешних проявлений, важнее понять, что изменилось после того, как его опалило печально знакомой силой бога войны.

– Не мог, – возразил Рейн, локтем нажимая на ручку двери. – И не спорь, должен же я о тебе заботиться, в конце-то концов, – он аккуратно усадил целителя на кровать и уточнил: – Тебе точно ничего не нужно?

– Нет, – сказал Иво, отодвигаясь в сторону, – просто оставь меня одного.

Рейн ушел, тихонько прикрыв дверь, спустился на кухню и включил чайник. Значит, Ерс в курсе, что Иво проснулся, и успел как-то достать его на расстоянии, причем так, что амулет просто испарился, приняв на себя удар. Вот это силища… Что же теперь делать?

В это время Иво остановившимся взглядом смотрел перед собой. Можно было бесконечно убеждать себя, что не понимает, что произошло, но к чему это? Целитель сдернул с шеи цепочку, которая словно душила, тянула вниз, и вскочил на ноги, сам того толком не осознавая, начиная метаться по комнате. Он больше не чувствовал мира вокруг, почти не слышал своих почитателей и жреца – так случалось только в одном случае: когда бог окончательно терял себя, становился смертным, а не просто лишался сил.

Рейн допил чай и прислушался. Было тихо – и на втором этаже, и где-то там, на каком-то неосязаемом уровне, не ощущалось тех отголосков, которые шли от Иво, когда тот тратил много сил на исцеление, и это нервировало сильнее всего. Мужчина посидел еще пару минут, раздумывая, и все-таки пошел наверх.

Иво практически наткнулся на Рейна на очередном витке своего забега по комнате, остановился в последнюю секунду и поспешно сделал шаг назад.

– Зачем ты пришел? – голос прозвучал несколько хрипло.

– Потому что ты уже был в одиночестве две сотни лет, хватит, – мужчина, оценив выражение лица целителя, сделал полшага вперед и обнял его, прижав к груди, просто желая поддержать и, может, чуть успокоить. – Тебя убить хотели или проклясть?

– Меня хотели стереть с лица земли, – нашел более точное определение целитель, он стоял напряженный, словно готовясь оттолкнуть. – В идеале – еще и из памяти смертных, Ерс хорошо подготовился.

– Судя по всему, большую часть принял на себя амулет, а ты сам как? – Рейн по-прежнему не разжимал рук, не спеша его отпускать.

– А я теперь – просто пустое место, – откровенно признался Иво.

– То есть? Просто смертный без возможности исцелять?

– Разве того, что я больше не бог, недостаточно? Что толку в возможности лечить, если я перестал быть собой? – Иво все же вывернулся, практически оттолкнул собеседника и с вызовом посмотрел на него. – Ты больше не мой жрец, потому что у смертных не бывает жрецов.

– Ты – это ты, – покачал головой Рейн. – Я рядом не потому что ты бог, а потому что сам этого хочу, – мужчина прошел вглубь комнаты и опустился на стул. – И вообще, смертным быть не так уж плохо, – он криво улыбнулся, – больше ценишь приятные моменты.

– Неплохо? И какие приятные моменты ты имеешь в виду? Боль в суставах от старости? Смерть от случайной царапины? И прочее…

– Нет. Красивый рассвет, тепло огня в звездную ночь, приятный собеседник, верность четвероногого друга, понимание того, что это может не повториться, потому что жизнь всего одна. Я с трудом представляю, каково это – осознавать произошедшее, но попробуй хотя бы порадоваться тому, что ты жив, – Рейн хотел растормошить Иво, пусть тот хотя бы разозлится, лишь бы не погружался в пучину отчаяния.

Целитель действительно злился: на себя – за то, что вообще когда-то умудрился связаться с Ерсом, на амулет, на слишком спокойного жреца, который словно и не понимал, как это – лишиться всего, словно мало было веков сна. А еще он боялся: того, что ждет впереди, того, как жить со всем этим, как вписаться в непонятный мир смертных, особенно если учесть, что он не хочет туда вписываться.

– И зачем мне вообще жить так?

– О, о том, в чем смысл жизни, философы спорят не одно тысячелетие и до сих пор не пришли к единому мнению, – хмыкнул мужчина, внимательно глядя на подошедшего к окну Иво. – Просто живи назло всем, радуйся каждому новому дню, заводи знакомства, влюбляйся, в конце концов.

– В тебя? – весьма едко уточнил целитель.

– Не обязательно, на мне свет клином не сошелся.

– И ты спокойно меня отпустишь?

– Не знаю, насколько спокойно, но да, отпущу. Я же уже сказал, что ни на чем не настаиваю, жил столько лет с пониманием своих чувств, проживу и дальше. Будет что в старости вспомнить…

– Удивительно, – Иво отвлекся от вида за окном, – и ведь ты не врешь, того, что осталось от нашей связи, достаточно, чтобы я мог понять это. Мне казалось, смертные более трепетно и в тоже время эгоистично относятся к своим привязанностям.

– Я, смертный, влюбился в бога, о каком эгоизме может идти речь? – усмехнулся Рейн. – И ты всегда был вне конкуренции, никто из тех, кто скрашивал мое одиночество, не затрагивал сердце и душу.

– Крайне прагматичный подход, но не думаю, что это должно меня касаться, – отмахнулся Иво. – То, что я лишился своей сути, еще не сделало меня таким, как люди.

– Значит, продолжишь исцелять?

– Продолжу, – пожал плечами Иво, – насколько смогу. Я все равно больше ничего не умею.

– Вот и отлично. Пойдем ужинать и спать?

– Так просто, словно ничего не случилось, – невесело сказал Иво и покачал головой в ответ на взгляд Рейна. – Да, давай так и сделаем.

– Простые действия помогают переключиться и не гонять по кругу паршивые мысли, – мужчина встал и прошел к выходу. – Пожелания есть?

– Хочу фруктов, – на самом деле целитель вообще не мог думать о еде, но, может, Рейн в чем-то прав, стоило хотя бы попробовать.

– Будут.

Через несколько минут на кухне опять шумел чайник, Иво меланхолично осматривал поставленное перед ним блюдо, а Рейн отвлекся на негромкую трель пришедшего сообщения.

– Новое дело? – спросил целитель, кивнув на телефон.

– Возможно. Я еще не сталкивался с этим человеком лично, но он известен как коллекционер древнего оружия. Все завтра, – мужчина отложил мобильник и уселся за стол напротив собеседника.

– Оружие… Он может быть связан с Ерсом. Стоит быть осторожней, – сказал Иво.

Рейн задумчиво на него посмотрел и хмыкнул:

– Переживаешь? Спасибо. Но не думаю, что я представляю для него какой-либо интерес, тебя-то по его задумке уже не должно было быть.

– Просто разумная предосторожность. Не хочется вновь оказаться неготовым к очередной гадости с его стороны, ведь рано или поздно он узнает, что я все еще жив.

Иво еще съел еще несколько ломтиков фруктов и отодвинул от себя блюдо.

– Я пойду к себе.

– С косой помочь сейчас или позже?

– Ты больше не должен этого делать, – Иво помнил слова Рейна о том, что ухаживать за его волосами мужчине нравится, но все же не смог промолчать.

– Это и не было моей обязанностью. Так что?

– Если ты не собираешься допивать свой чай, то сейчас.

– Свежий заварю, – отмахнулся Рейн, вставая.

В комнате Иво привычно уселся спиной к жрецу – бывшему, поправил он себя – и прикрыл глаза: ласковые пальцы, разбиравшие плетение косы, и мерные движения гребня немного успокаивали. Хоть он по-прежнему пребывал в полном разладе с собой, но мысли уже не неслись по кругу, и, может, даже удастся уснуть.

Рейн, закончив, попрощался до следующего утра и тихо ушел, не дождавшись ответа. У себя мужчина упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, и уставился в потолок. Насыщенный выдался денек, ничего не скажешь.

Дом погрузился в сонную тишину.

***

Ерс торжествующе смотрел на тусклую сферу в руках. Все получилось, он победил в давнем противостоянии, и об Иво можно забыть, наконец шагнув вперед, оставив все когда-то произошедшее за спиной. Прекрасный день, стоит отметить его в календаре.

***

Новое утро, солнечный свет в окно. Рейн, приведя себя в порядок, прошелся по коридору и аккуратно постучал в дверь комнаты целителя, за которой слышались какие-то шорохи. Раздался едва слышный ответ, который мужчина решил посчитать приглашением войти.

Иво, кажется, совсем недавно проснулся и только вышел из душа, во всяком случае, его волосы были влажными.

– Доброе утро, – Рейн оценил довольно мрачный взгляд в его сторону и широко улыбнулся: – Какие планы на сегодня?

– Учиться быть смертным? – не ответил на его улыбку Иво.

– Это глобальная задача, а я имею в виду нечто более приземленное.

– У нас вроде еще осталось незаконченное дело? – припомнил Иво. – Я все еще в состоянии найти когда-то созданный амулет. Если, конечно, ты не увлечешься поиском того, о чем говорил тот, кто звонил вчера.

– Этим можно заняться чуть позже. А сейчас? – между делом мужчина выбрал ленту поярче и вооружился гребнем.

– Почитаю, – несколько неуверенно сказал Иво. – Чем вообще принято заниматься?

– Кто-то работает, кто-то занимается каким-то хобби, кто-то – банальным ничегонеделанием, но, как по мне, это быстро наскучивает, – Рейн сноровисто заплел косу и добавил: – Идем вниз?

Целитель кивнул и, задумавшись над его словами, пошел прочь из комнаты. Ничего из перечисленного не цепляло.

– Я все еще могу лечить, – сказал он, когда закончились ступени. – Хотя тогда тебе все равно придется выполнять роль жреца.

– Кормить и расчесывать? – усмехнулся мужчина. – Для меня ничего не изменится.

– Приводить ко мне тех, кому нужна помощь, а насчет остального – решать тебе.

– Договорились.

Утро пошло своим чередом, и через пару часов Рейн, оставив Иво в библиотеке за очередной книгой, направился на встречу с потенциальным заказчиком. Помня о предупреждении целителя, он действительно собирался быть внимательней обычного и не бросаться в новое приключение очертя голову.

Домой Рейн вернулся почти через час, сразу направившись к Иво рассказывать о результатах прогулки.

– Новость первая: в том месте, о котором говорил тот коллекционер, я уже был и выгреб оттуда все, что нашлось, и, так как оружием не интересуюсь, почти сразу продал добычу хорошему знакомому, который этим занимается, так что в итоге от меня потребовался только номер телефона нужного человека. Новость вторая: около дома меня выловил представитель местной прессы с просьбой об интервью, он считает, что ты маг-целитель, а я – твой… ммм… представитель-ассистент. От беседы я отказался, но этот энтузиаст так просто не отступится. Что делать будем?

Иво поднял глаза от книги, которую читал или делал вид.

– Превратим в жабу, – выдал он, стараясь скрыть разочарование от того, что не получилось отвлечься на очередную загадку. – А если серьезно, я все еще не хочу говорить со смертными.

– Тогда придется организовать болото поблизости, потому что это только первая ласточка, – хмыкнул Рейн. – Эта братия так просто не отступится. Значит, пока действуем так же – один не ходишь, страждущие через меня и по чьему-то поручительству, лишних Рэд будет заворачивать.

– Я и не собирался покидать этот дом один, – Иво пожал плечами и улыбнулся, – но насчет болота мы все же подумаем.

– Кстати, о болоте. Завтра с утра, до жары, предлагаю съездить еще в одно место, там не менее здорово, – мужчина задумчиво посмотрел в сторону окна.

– Просто отдохнуть? – уточнил Иво.

– Да. Чего в четырех стенах сидеть?

– Ладно, – целитель кивнул, – посмотрим на то, что ты хочешь мне показать.

Следующую неделю они жили по странному графику, Рейн словно поставил себе целью познакомить Иво с новым миром, пусть и всегда держа его чуть в стороне от смертных. Были и вылазки на природу, в достаточно уединенные и красивые места – возможно, целитель даже смог бы насладиться происходящим, если бы не то разочарование, которое приносило то, что раньше было бесконечно важным. Нет, он не стал хуже лечить, просто больше не было той связи, ощущения благодарности, прилива сил от последователей. Кажется, для Иво пришла пора поискать что-то другое, более насыщенное эмоциями. В один из вечеров, пока Рейна не было, целитель вспомнил об амулете своей работы, который обещал найти, и, воспользовавшись картой в кабинете, нашел место, где скрывалось нужное. Он уже было собирался поделиться новостью с вернувшимся жрецом, но тот успел первым: опустил перед Иво газету со статьей о целителе-отшельнике. Ненужное внимание и лишняя слава, совершенно не вовремя.

***

Заметка имела и другие последствия, о которых целитель и его добровольный жрец пока не знали: ее прочел Ерс и от злости разгромил свой кабинет, с огромным трудом удержавшись от личного визита к слишком живучему оппоненту.

– Зараза, как ты выжить-то умудрился, не говоря уже о том, чтобы силу сохранить? – немного успокоившись, начал размышлять бывший бог войны. – Не иначе, артефакт какой в загашниках был, против такого проклятия мало что может выдержать… Надо было в храм твой наведаться, как жрецы немного успокоились, что-то я упустил этот момент. И волос больше нет, на расстоянии не достанешь. Что же делать? – мужчина еще раз перечитал заметку, выискивая то, что мог пропустить на волне эмоций. – Так, живет затворником, с больными общается только через хозяина дома, это интересно… Уж не тот ли это смертный, что тебя разбудил? И раз ты еще не смылся куда подальше, значит, его общество тебя вполне устраивает. Вот и рычаг давления нашелся, – Ерс торжествующе улыбнулся. – Подумать только, наш вечный недотрога и смертный, – улыбка стала несколько предвкушающей. – Была у меня одна интересная вещь… – мужчина осмотрелся: теперь придется разгребать устроенный бардак, чтобы найти нужное.

Через пару часов, разложив все по местам, Ерс с мрачным удовлетворением смотрел на довольно ветхий свиток с каким-то сложным рисунком.

– Вполне подойдет. Так, адрес у меня есть, имя известно, спрятать подарок за просьбой о встрече, например, вполне можно. Не буду искушать судьбу, раз Иво ее любимчик, а этот смертный – другое дело.

Вскоре письмо попало в руки знакомому курьеру, который поспешил выполнить поручение: этот клиент всегда был щедр, и его пожелания исполнялись быстро и в точности так, как было сказано.

***

Этот день ничем не отличался от остальных. Рейн и Иво сидели в библиотеке: целитель читал, а мужчина искал следы затерявшегося в веках украшения, выполняя очередной заказ.

Залаял Рэд. Рейн поднял голову:

– Кто-то пришел. Я скоро, – и вышел из комнаты.

Письму, да и незнакомому курьеру он не удивился: в последнее время им часто писали – просили о встрече или грозились карами небесными за ложь, так что послание Рейн взял спокойно, поблагодарил парня и пошел обратно к дому, отталкивая решившего не вовремя поиграть Рэда.

– Наверное, очередное послание от твоих поклонников, – с улыбкой сказал он, вернувшись к Иво.

– Или твоих, – не поднимая глаз от книги, откликнулся тот. – Открывай уже.

Мужчина только хмыкнул, вскрывая конверт. Внутри нашелся довольно плотный сложенный пополам лист, развернув который, Рейн на секунду замер: ровные строки с просьбой о встрече с известным искателем древностей почему-то поплыли, превращаясь в сложный рисунок. Мужчина почувствовал, что у него темнеет в глазах, и хотел было поднять голову и, может, позвать Иво, но удалось издать только сдавленный сип – перехватило горло, вдохнуть толком не получалось. Пальцы разжались, листок спланировал на пол, Рейн еще попытался опереться о кресло, чтобы сохранить равновесие, но рухнул следом, проваливаясь в темноту и тишину.

– И что пишут? – Иво отвлекся от чтения как раз в тот момент, когда Рейн начал падать, и рванулся вперед, натыкаясь на стену, а точнее, на чужой щит. Видя, как мужчина бледнеет на глазах, целитель попробовал вскрыть защиту, но ничего не выходило, заклинатель явно был более сильным. В панике он начал осматриваться, пока не увидел лист, лежавший недалеко от Рейна. Робкий язычок пламени скользнул по полу, лизнул светлое покрытие и, добравшись до бумаги, мгновенно превратил ее в пепел. В тот же момент щит пропал, и Иво наконец смог добраться до жреца. Ему повезло, Рейн все еще дышал, но состояние было очень тяжелым, оставалось надеяться, что получится спасти его от чужеродной магии. Пришлось торопиться, целителю с трудом удалось удержать мужчину на грани, не отпустить, но о том, чтобы вытащить, не могло быть и речи, во всяком случае, не так быстро. Так что Иво устроил голову Рейна на своих коленях и, отдавая по капле магию, забыл о времени, полностью сосредоточившись на медленно восстанавливающихся жизненных силах жреца.

Минуты шли, Рейн по-прежнему был без сознания, но дышал, пусть и едва-едва, а Иво пытался понять, что же случилось, почему он, ведь письмо, судя по конверту, было адресовано и передано в руки именно ему. Ерс решил лишить его помощи смертного? Если бы это был кто-то другой, Иво просто отмахнулся бы, но Рейн, он стал по-настоящему важен, с его заботой, ненавязчивым вниманием и веснушками. Иво вздохнул, коснувшись темных пятнышек.

– Ну же, ты должен быть более удачлив. Приходи в себя, мне надоело сидеть на жестком полу.

Но сидеть пришлось: жрец очнулся, когда целитель уже почти упал духом, не понимая, почему ничего не получается. Мужчина вздрогнул, наконец-то делая нормальный вдох, и приоткрыл глаза.

– Нужно запретить тебе открывать все подряд письма, – буркнул Иво, отводя взгляд и стараясь не показывать своего страха. – И как ты после неудачного покушения?

– Что это было? – тихо уточнил Рейн, пытаясь понять, как себя чувствует. – Там рисунок какой-то, это из-за него я чуть не загнулся?

– Да, из-за него и той магии, которой его Ерс накачал.

– Вот не сидится на месте ровно… – мужчина осторожно сел – лежать на чужих коленях было приятно, но он помнил, что Иво довольно свободолюбивый, поэтому не хотел злоупотреблять его терпением. – Спасибо, что вытащил.

– Будем считать, что мы в расчете, – отмахнулся от благодарности Иво, – а вот с моим давним недругом определенно стоит что-то решать. И ты так и не ответил, как себя чувствуешь.

– Почти хорошо, слабость только. Наверное, стоит отлежаться пару часов, – Рейн попытался встать, но у него ничего не вышло. – Помоги дойти до дивана.

Иво сделал вид, что его возмутила подобная просьба, но поступки говорили о другом: он поднялся и помог встать Рейну, пусть и получилось это нелегко.

– Может, лучше в комнату?

– Может, и лучше, но я не хочу тебя слишком напрягать, – мужчина тяжело оперся о его плечо и вздохнул: – Развалина…

– Временно, – хмыкнул целитель. – Пошли к тебе, после подобной магической травмы лучше поспать, главное, чтобы это не растянулось на пару сотен лет.

– Ну да, а то и разбудить-то сейчас некому будет, – невесело улыбнулся Рейн, все-таки направляясь к выходу из комнаты. – Такие идиоты, как я, раз в пару столетий и рождаются.

– Я помню, как ты меня разбудил, хотя не вариант, что это сработает. И вообще, береги дыхание.

Мужчина молча кивнул.

Они все-таки добрались до второго этажа, и Рейн наконец-то нормально лег, с трудом стянув обувь.

– На столе на кухне есть фрукты, голодным не останешься, – даже в таком паршивом состоянии жрец помнил о своих обязанностях. – Надеюсь, к утру мне полегчает.

– Полегчает, – уверенно сказал Иво: он прежде сталкивался с похожим воздействием, так что действительно знал, о чем говорил, и, немного подумав, спросил: – А ты хочешь фруктов?

«Наверное, у меня галлюцинации, – мелькнула мысль у изумленно воззрившегося на целителя Рейна. – Сам, добровольно предлагает не вылечить, а сделать что-то другое?»

– Если тебе несложно, – осторожно ответил он. – Какой-нибудь цитрус, они точно есть.

– Ладно, сейчас вернусь.

Иво действительно не задержался. Впрочем, он просто взял блюдо с вымытыми фруктами, которое всегда дожидалось его на кухне, и поднялся обратно, протянув Рейну мандарин, не потрудившись его почистить, огляделся по сторонам, а потом пристроился рядом.

– Лучше я побуду здесь, на всякий случай.

– Хорошо, – бледно улыбнулся мужчина.

Минут через десять Рейн спал, чуть хмурясь и вздрагивая, а Иво по-прежнему сидел на краю кровати, глядя на него. В голове лениво ворочались мысли, усталость от излечения совершенно не хотела проходить, так что, закончив с едой, целитель прилег рядом с Рейном, оставаясь все же на достаточном расстоянии. Он приготовился прислушиваться к чужому дыханию, чтобы не пропустить ухудшение, но в итоге просто уснул.

За прошедшее время Рейн привык подниматься с рассветом, вот и следующим утром он открыл глаза, понимая, что, во-первых, в комнате достаточно светло, во-вторых, чувствует себя он вполне сносно, и в-третьих, ему в плечо сопит Иво, в придачу закинувший на него руку, так что просто тихо встать не выйдет. Мужчина улыбнулся и решил полежать еще немного, наслаждаясь моментом. Но не только он проснулся, Иво тоже открыл глаза, не совсем понимая, где он и что происходит, а потом отодвинулся, несколько поспешно.

– Ночь ты пережил, – сказал он, наткнувшись на взгляд Рейна.

– У меня был хороший стимул, – отозвался тот, не спеша подниматься. – А тебе как спалось?

– Как обычно, – пожал плечами Иво, садясь и потягиваясь, пытаясь быстрее изгнать слабость и легкую ломоту в мышцах.

От жреца мимолетно повеяло чем-то вроде сожаления – кажется, он ждал другого ответа, – но мужчина промолчал, тоже сев и потерев лицо ладонями.

– Так, мне нужно в душ, потом займемся твоей косой, от которой мало что осталось, потом завтрак, – перечислил Рейн, вставая с кровати.

– Ты не слишком торопишься? – целитель внимательно следил за ним. – Не успел толком проснуться, а уже придумал себе список дел.

– Так это разве дела? Обычная утренняя рутина. Вот только из дома я ближайшие пару дней буду выходить только покормить Рэда.

– И правильно сделаешь. Кстати, пес вчера остался без ужина.

– Придется выпрашивать прощение, – хмыкнул Рейн, выходя из комнаты.

Иво проводил его взглядом. Конечно, жрец должен быть в порядке, но отчего-то тревога за него не уходила: он казался недостаточно окрепшим, и целитель начал опасаться еще какой-нибудь гадости со стороны Ерса.

День пошел своим чередом, Рейн только передвигался по дому медленнее обычного – берег силы, потому что пребывание на грани смерти так просто не проходит, даже после помощи Иво. Он даже не вернулся к своим изысканиям: не получалось полностью сосредоточиться на деле, не хотелось пропустить важную деталь. Целитель весь день находился где-то рядом, словно присматривал.

Прошло еще около месяца. Рейн все-таки разобрался с информацией в книгах и рукописях, но от личного поиска отказался, передав копии всего найденного заказчику. Ерс не проявлял себя. По вечерам Рейн все чаще сидел с открытой книгой на коленях, глядя в окно, и о чем-то думал. Иво старательно делал вид, что ему все равно и задумчивость жреца его не касается, для него почти ничего не изменилось – все то же чтение, исцеление, прогулки и игры с Рэдом. Такая монотонность уже начала утомлять, целитель собирался напомнить Рейну, что они уже около недели не выбирались на природу, да и тот амулет так и не нашли.

В один из вечеров немного мрачный мужчина заглянул в библиотеку и предупредил:

– Меня не будет пару часов.

– Что-то случилось? – уточнил Иво.

– Нет. Пойду проветрюсь. К закату вернусь точно.

– Хорошо. Развлекайся.

– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Рейн и ушел, а Иво вернулся к заумному жизнеописанию какого-то мага, слишком героическому для того, чтобы быть правдой.

Спустя некоторое время негромко хлопнула входная дверь, послышались шаги по направлению к лестнице.

– Я вернулся, – проинформировал Рейн из коридора. – Ужин будет через час, – и ушел наверх.

«Мог бы и не торопиться», – хотел сказать целитель, который примерно полчаса назад заблокировал то, что осталось от связи с Рейном, не желая становиться свидетелем чужих развлечений. Обычно он так и делал, когда его жрецы вспоминали о потребностях своего тела, и подобное не задевало, а вот теперь с чего-то разозлило и где-то даже обидело.

Рейн, отмывшись до скрипа от чужих прикосновений, переоделся и спустился на кухню. Подготовив все необходимое, он посмотрел на часы, понял, что прошло уже больше обещанного срока, в Иво все нет, и пошел на его поиски.

– Ты не голоден? – спокойно поинтересовался мужчина, проходя к привычному креслу.

– Нет, – резковато сказал Иво. – Тебе стоило уйти после заката, предпочитаю не знать подробности твоей личной жизни.

Рейн вздохнул.

– Я учту. И не переживай, подобное будет нечасто, если только совсем припрет, – он, передумав садиться, развернулся и направился к выходу.

– Зачем это вообще? Если тебе сейчас настолько не по себе, – сказал его напряженной спине Иво. – Я мог бы понять, если бы ты пришел счастливый и довольный, но так… Не понимаю.

– Потому что это голая физиология, – тихо ответил мужчина, остановившись, но не оборачиваясь. – Разрядка для тела, но не для души. Ощущаю себя почти предателем.

– Тебя нужно благословлять перед подобными походами? – хмыкнул Иво.

Рейн отчетливо скрипнул зубами.

– Спасибо, обойдусь, – и ушел, преувеличенно аккуратно закрыв дверь, борясь с желанием хлопнуть ею со всей силы и хоть так выплеснуть лишние эмоции.

Стукнула входная дверь, и залаял Рэд.

Иво вновь уткнулся в слегка пожелтевшие страницы, совершенно не видя текста – просто привычное действие, и не больше. Он чувствовал злость Рейна, его разочарование, словно тот ждал совершенно других слов или реакции. Спустя какое-то время, окончательно запутавшись в чужих эмоциях, целитель решился.

Рейн не ушел дальше подъездной дорожки перед домом, несмотря на всю мешанину чувств, и теперь копался в машине, то ли просто чтобы успокоиться, то ли собираясь все же уехать куда подальше.

– Ты же больше не мой жрец, ты не обязан меня опекать. Я думаю, мне лучше уйти.

– И куда? – настороженно посмотрел на него Рейн. – Учитывая, что смертных ты не любишь, а еда, одежда и место для сна из воздуха не появляются.

– Туда, откуда приходят все боги, – пожал плечами Иво. – Священная роща всегда ждет своих детей, даже если они стали обычными смертными.

Мужчина помолчал.

– Если ты уверен в своем решении, то завтра утром я тебя отвезу. Не дело богу, даже и бывшему, ноги сбивать.

– Значит, решили, – Иво немного грустно улыбнулся и пошел обратно в дом.

Рейн закрыл машину, но идти следом не спешил. С одной стороны, подобный разговор был просто необходим, сегодняшняя вылазка просто послужила катализатором, а с другой… Столько лет восхищения и желания быть рядом один вечер не перечеркнет. Мужчина действительно не собирался удерживать Иво силой, он уважал чужие решения, но от понимания, что по-другому не получается, легче не было. Что ж, сказки не вышло. Или, наоборот, его сказка оказалась слишком реалистичной, а в реальности, как известно, очень туго с «жили они долго и счастливо».

Рэд подбежал к заблудившемуся в своих мыслях хозяину, тоскливо заскулил, прижался ближе, напрашиваясь на ласку, как всегда пытаясь развеселить, заставить забыть о том, что расстраивало.

– Все хорошо, – не очень уверенно сказал Рейн, почесал пса за ухом и направился в дом. Завтра его ждала, возможно, весьма длинная дорога, так что не стоило потакать своим эмоциям и сидеть, вглядываясь в темноту в попытке найти правильное решение.

И все же спал он плохо, почти пропустив рассвет, хотя, наверное, уже стоило отвыкать от этой привычки – скоро не для кого будет готовить завтрак в такую рань. Неохотно поднявшись, мужчина попытался проснуться с помощью холодной воды и побрел на кухню, не очень-то удивившись тому, что Иво уже там. Целитель почти доел фрукты и поспешно дочитывал последние страницы книги, видимо, не желая оставлять незаконченное дело. За все время, что они провели в это утро на кухне, прозвучала только одна фраза: после того, как была перевернута последняя страница, Иво негромко сказал:

– Я жду тебя у машины, – и, не желая ничего слушать, вышел прочь.

Двор заливало яркое утреннее солнце, целитель, присев рядом с Рэдом, что-то тихо ему говорил, а тот забавно дергал ухом, словно слова ему совершенно не нравились. Рейн уже собирался пойти заводить машину, когда открылась дверь в воротах, и овчарка, прекрасно выдрессированная и не боявшаяся, кажется, ничего, поджав хвост, спряталась за ноги Иво. Рейну не нужно было гадать, он сразу понял, кто заглянул к ним этим утром. Ерс немного напоминал брата Иво – такой же светловолосый и невысокий, но гораздо более надменный и хотелось сказать – злой.

– Решил на этот раз закончить старый спор лично? – спросил целитель, чуть сдвигаясь в сторону. Да, он был слаб, но все же сильнее Рейна, которому будет достаточно лишь искры магии бога войны.

– Нет, – Ерс покачал головой, – пришел просить о помощи.

В ответ на это заявление Иво заливисто рассмеялся.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что я поверю тебе?

– Не думаю, но у меня нет другого выхода. Моя возлюбленная сильно пострадала в результате несчастного случая, ей грозит пожизненная инвалидность, – бог говорил спокойно, но было видно, что это стоит приличных усилий. – Ирида мне дорога, и я не хочу, чтобы она страдала.

– Ну так налей ей своего фирменного вина, – отмахнулся Иво. Нет, он по-прежнему не был жесток, и если перед ним бы стоял кто-то другой с такой же горечью в сердце, то помог бы не раздумывая. – После этого страдать она точно не будет.

– Ирида ни в чем передо мной не провинилась, чтобы я так с ней поступил. Да и человеческая жизнь и без того слишком коротка, чтобы обрывать ее на взлете.

– О да, теперь я знаю, какова продолжительность человеческой жизни, спасибо тебе за это, – Иво мог бы и дальше упорствовать, и если бы они были одни, то так бы и поступил, но здесь был еще и Рейн, а с Ерса станется попробовать поиграть его жизнью. Да и задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого после того, как принял решение уйти, целитель не хотел. – Допустим, я тебе поверил, твоя тяга к смертным – вечная история, но чем ты готов заплатить за мою помощь?

– Я больше не трону ни тебя, ни твоего жреца ни лично, ни через кого-либо, – без раздумий ответил бог войны, видимо, готовый к такому вопросу. – Живите спокойно.

– Очень великодушно с твоей стороны, – иронично хмыкнул Иво. Хотелось отказаться, просто из вредности, но, опять же, был Рейн, который совершенно не виноват в их вечном противостоянии. – Мне нужны гарантии, Ерс, верить твоему слову у меня нет причин. Поклянешься своей силой и бессмертием?

Мужчина одарил его тяжелым взглядом.

– Да. Уж с полсотни лет как-нибудь выдержу.

– Оно того действительно стоит? – несколько удивленно спросил Иво. – Ты ведь можешь наконец покончить со мной, с тем уровнем силы, что есть у тебя, это будет просто, но ты готов выполнить мои условия.

– Какой же ты… ребенок, – покачал головой Ерс. – Да, стоит, ради любимого человека сделаешь и не такое. Мне нравятся смертные, они искренни в своих эмоциях, и когда я понял, как это на самом деле прекрасно, когда впервые влюбился сам, много лет назад, то пообещал себе, что никогда не предам это чувство.

– Возможно, тебе стоило дать мне повзрослеть? – не то чтобы Иво обиделся, его и раньше сравнивали с ребенком, просто не смог промолчать. – Ладно, это ни к чему. Где там твоя смертная, у меня есть еще планы.

– Тебе не хватило всего прожитого времени, а мы одного возраста, – усмехнулся его собеседник. – Ирида в больнице в этом городе, здесь лучший врач по этому профилю. Я покажу дорогу.

– Мне было чем заняться и без отношений, – не очень уверенно огрызнулся целитель и обернулся к Рейну: – Возможно, тебе стоит остаться здесь?

– Я тебя одного с ним не отпущу. Ерс, вы приехали или пришли? – обратился тот к богу войны.

Ерс хмыкнул:

– Дурак ты, Иво, не ценишь своего счастья. Я за рулем, езжайте следом, – и вышел за ворота.

Ответить на оскорбление целитель не успел и с недовольным выражением лица уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Рейн мрачно посмотрел вслед непрошенному гостю, потрепал Рэда по ушам и сел за руль. Единственная клиника, подходящая под описание, была почти на другом конце города.

– Во всяком случае, он не причинит тебе вреда, – спустя какое-то время сказал Иво, глядя в окно.

– Тебе тоже, – мужчина смотрел только прямо, на едущую впереди машину, и пытался понять, как увязать жестокость бога войны и его явно искренние чувства.

– Это не так важно, в роще все плохое обходит стороной, – Иво отвернулся от окна и перевел взгляд на хмурого мужчину. – О чем ты думаешь?

– О вашем с Ерсом разговоре.

– Он умеет производить впечатление, – неохотно признал целитель, – и, кажется, эта черта только усилилась.

– Неудивительно, что вы враждовали. Настолько разные характеры еще поискать…

– Он – бог войны, я – целитель, мы по определению не можем быть одинаковыми и каждую вещь видим словно с разных сторон, это естественно.

– А ты перешагнул бы через свои принципы ради кого-то? – покосился на него Рейн.

– Мне никогда не приходилось, как бы это ни звучало. Так что я не знаю, как вообще можно говорить о чем-то, о чем не имеешь представления?

Мужчина промолчал, и дальнейший путь проходил в буквально осязаемой тишине.

Вот и здание клиники. Ерс припарковался около входа и вышел, выжидательно посмотрев на второй автомобиль.

– Идем, – вздохнул Рейн. – Чем скорее с этим закончим, тем скорее ты сможешь быть свободен от вашей бессмысленной вражды.

– Ты пойдешь со мной? – уточнил целитель. Он все еще несколько опасался за Рейна: нельзя полностью поверить тому, кто, однажды предложив мир, уничтожил все, что Иво знал в своей жизни.

– Конечно, – непонимающе посмотрел на него мужчина. – Я же сказал, что одного тебя не отпущу.

– Я буду занят, и если Ерс передумает, то ничего не успею сделать для тебя… Впрочем, неважно, пойдем, не будем его нервировать.

– Чему быть, тому не миновать. Один раз ты меня уже вытащил, хватит, – невесело хмыкнул Рейн, выходя из машины.

– К чему это? Ты словно прощаешься, тебе не кажется, что еще на время? – нахмурившись, сказал целитель, догоняя его.

Ерс у входа в клинику уже начал ощутимо злиться.

– Конечно, прощаюсь, ты же в роще жить будешь, – вполголоса, для них двоих ответил Рейн. – Да-да, мы идем, не стоит так нервничать, – спокойно улыбнулся он, обращаясь к богу войны.

– Но я же еще не ушел, – пожал плечами целитель, но, поймав взгляд Ерса, решил не продолжать. – Сначала ты должен будешь поклясться, – твердо сказал он, пока лифт поднимал их наверх.

– Клянусь своей силой и своим бессмертием, что не трону ни тебя, ни твоего жреца ни лично, ни опосредованно в обмен на исцеление смертной по имени Ирида, – поморщившись, ответил Ерс, подкрепив свои слова толикой магии.

– Вот теперь другое дело.

Двери лифта открылись, и перед мужчинами показался светлый коридор, по которому куда-то спешил персонал. Чуть в стороне можно было увидеть комнату с рядами стульев, в которой сидели люди в ожидании новостей о своих близких. Печальная картина, а еще здесь все было настолько пропитано болью, что у Иво, даже почти потерявшего способность чувствовать подобное, не получилось полностью закрыться.

– Куда дальше? – немного сдавленно спросил он.

Ерс проигнорировал его вопрос, стремительно пройдя вперед и открыв дверь в одну из палат.

– Доброе утро, солнышко, – с неожиданной нежностью сказал он. – Я привел целителя, он должен тебе помочь.

На койке лежала миловидная темноволосая девушка, бледно улыбнувшаяся при виде бога войны.

– Спасибо, – прошелестела она. – Здравствуйте, – Ирида перевела взгляд на вошедших следом Иво и Рейна.

Иво с интересом рассматривал смертную. Она не была особенной, во всяком случае, не такой яркой, как все, кого он видел рядом с Ерсом прежде – ради такой едва ли начнешь войну, вот только взгляд давнего врага говорил, что он весь мир ради нее перевернет, не задумываясь. Иво и прежде думал о том, что, возможно, теряет что-то важное, игнорируя человеческие чувства, но обычно, когда он задумывался об этом всерьез, рядом не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить, дать понять, каково это – любить. Иво не был совсем уж безнадежным, как целитель он достаточно знал о физиологической стороне вопроса, а вот со стороны эмоций…

– Я тебя не солнечные лучи считать сюда позвал, – недовольно заявил Ерс, тут же смягчаясь под строгим взглядом возлюбленной.

– Я не учу тебя воевать, сделай милость, не учи меня исцелять, – огрызнулся Иво, наконец подходя к кровати и касаясь плеча Ириды. Случай был весьма сложным и явно потребует полной отдачи, а значит, придется задержаться в городе еще минимум на день. Целитель постарался скрыть свое недовольство, сейчас для этого было не время. – Будет немного больно, – предупредил Иво – больше Ерса, чем ту, которую собирался лечить: не хотелось, чтобы тот неверно отреагировал на помощь.

– Не страшно, – тихо отозвалась девушка, – если так нужно.

Бог войны только сверкнул глазами, но промолчал.

Девушка стойко перенесла неприятную процедуру: судя по всему, доктора причиняли и большую боль в попытке сделать хоть что-то со сложной травмой. Закончив лечение, Иво с трудом устоял на ногах, и только понимание того, что он просто не может порадовать давнего врага своей слабостью, позволило привычно гордо вздернуть нос.

– Надеюсь, мы больше никогда не встретимся, Ерс, – сказал целитель, направляясь к выходу из палаты.

– Я тоже. Спасибо тебе, и прощай, – богу войны явно было плевать на давнего недруга, он не мог отвести глаз от Ириды, с некоторым трудом севшей на кровати и еще не верившей, что все закончилось благополучно.

Рейн, тихо стоявший у стены всю процедуру, открыл дверь, пропуская Иво вперед, и оглянулся, искренне порадовавшись за Ерса и его избранницу.

– Поехали домой, – устало попросил целитель, когда чуть отставший жрец поравнялся с ним.

Мужчина в первый момент не понял, о чем говорит Иво, но, осознав, что тот, должно быть, прилично устал, приобнял его за плечи и повел к лифту.

– Конечно, как скажешь.

Иво чисто на автомате преодолел расстояние до машины, радуясь тому, что его поддерживают, и, наконец устроившись на сиденье, перевел дыхание.

– Это действительно был очень тяжелый случай, – словно оправдываясь, сказал он Рейну.

– Все в порядке, – отозвался тот, заводя мотор. – Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?

– Только отдохнуть и, может, немного времени на осознание того, что Ерс больше не опасен.

От жреца по связи шло ровное тепло, как в первые дни: он, по-видимому, примирился с мыслью, что Иво вскоре уйдет, и больше не излучал вину и горечь, только спокойную симпатию. Целитель прикрыл глаза, слушая тихий рокот мотора, впитывая эту незримую поддержку и вспоминая Ерса. Сейчас его увлечение смертными не казалось таким странным, оно наконец заставило задуматься, а точнее, задаться вопросом, стоит ли пробовать добиться подобного для себя. С одной стороны, что может быть проще? Рейн достаточно ясно высказал свое отношение, и достаточно было всего лишь сказать ему, что не стоит больше держать дистанцию. Но что если это разочарует их обоих? Или все-таки жить как раньше, не пытаясь что-то изменить, и, восстановившись, уйти в священную рощу, как и хотел еще час назад? Иво окончательно запутался в своих мыслях и желаниях. Не лезть туда, о чем ничего не знал, из опасений что-то сделать не так – кажется, это действительно лучше, а Рейн в итоге найдет себе кого-то и будет жить с тем, кто его понимает. Несколько неприятная мысль, но сейчас Иво вполне мог ее допустить. Он вспомнил о том давящем чувстве одиночества, которое стало только сильнее после того, как он сам стал смертным, и попытался представить, как это будет – находиться в роще одному, пусть там время текло иначе, а все проблемы казались ничего не стоящими.

– Мы так и не нашли тот амулет, – тихо сказал Иво, устав от тишины и собственных мыслей. – Точнее, не так, я нашел нужное место на карте, но все никак не приходилось к слову.

– Да, амулет, точно, – Рейн помолчал. – Может, не будешь спешить в свою рощу? – неуверенно предложил он. – Раз уж не сложилось сразу.

– Ты этого хочешь? – прямо спросил целитель, вслушиваясь в чужие эмоции. – Чтобы я остался.

Жрец вздохнул.

– Да, хочу. Я знаю, что это идиотское желание, потому что вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то хорошее, но надежда на то, что ты все-таки когда-нибудь ответишь на мои чувства, еще теплится.

Иво вновь несколько поставила в тупик его откровенность, хотя зачем лгать, когда собеседник все чувствует сам, как, например, эту надежду.

– А ты не боишься, что в итоге все будет совсем не так? Эти отношения могут разочаровать тебя, или окажется, что ты мечтал совершенно о другом. Я знаю, что так бывает.

– Мы достаточно прожили под одной крышей, чтобы было понятно, чего от тебя ожидать, – покачал головой Рейн. – Я не боюсь разочароваться.

– Я останусь, – после недолгого молчания сказал целитель, не уточняя – просто в жизни Рейна, или готов решиться на что-то большее, ему для начала нужно было окончательно решить все для себя. От жреца повеяло искренней радостью и облегчением, хоть выражение лица оставалось спокойно-сосредоточенным. – Так что? Попробуем найти амулет? – вернулся к началу разговора Иво.

– Сначала ты восстановишь силы, а за амулетом поедем завтра с утра. Насколько я понял, дорога должна быть неблизкой.

– Все верно, и к ней нужно подготовиться, так что я и не собирался лететь куда-то прямо сейчас. Просто подумал, что ты захочешь что-нибудь уточнить.

– Нет, пока больше ничего.

Дальнейший путь проходил под негромкое звучание радио. Уставший целитель не обращал на него внимания, а потом и вовсе словно задремал, утомленный лечением, так что Рейну пришлось осторожно потрясти его за плечо, когда они наконец добрались до дома, и следить, чтобы Иво не налетел на дверной косяк по дороге.

– Переплетешь мне волосы? – устроившись в гостиной, спросил целитель. Он уже давно понял, что это нравится Рейну, да и ему самому было приятно, когда длинные пряди осторожно разделяли, стараясь не причинить и тени дискомфорта.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся жрец, – погоди минуту.

Он действительно вернулся довольно быстро, неся гребни, и привычно встал за спиной, разбирая порядком растрепанные волосы – по-видимому, целитель лег спать, не расплетя косу. Иво прикрыл глаза, чтобы ничего не мешало, и сосредоточился на прикосновениях, стараясь понять, что чувствует. Тепло пальцев, когда Рейн преувеличенно осторожно выпутывал из волос ленту, случайное прикосновение к мочке уха – это воспринималось совершенно не так, как когда-то очень давно, тогда прическа была лишь еще одной досадной вещью, которую приходилось терпеть. А теперь Иво словно просыпался, тянулся за теплом… Внезапно испугавшись своих мыслей и ощущений, целитель тряхнул головой и встал, пользуясь тем, что Рейн как раз закончил его расчесывать.

– Оставь так.

– Уверен? Почти целый день впереди, – непонимающе посмотрел на него жрец.

– Уверен, пусть немного отдохнут от лент, – отводя взгляд, ответил Иво.

Чуть позже они привычно устроились в библиотеке и оба старательно делали вид, что читают.

– Скучно, – выдал Иво чуть позже. Его совершенно не увлекала очередная книга, лучше уж попытаться поговорить. – Тот амулет, за которым мы собираемся, хочешь узнать, для кого он был предназначен, или ты уже прочитал в своих умных книгах?

– Хочу, из первых рук информация точнее, – ответил Рейн, поднимая взгляд.

– Недалеко от моего храма жили не только те, кто поклонялся мне, была там еще одна небольшая страна со своими обычаями и верованиями, у них были странные покровители – стихии, словно они могут помочь, – Иво фыркнул, показывая, как относится к этой идее. – Но они жили очень богато, и многие мои подданные отдавали своих дочерей замуж и брали их девушек в свои семьи. Меня это не трогало, как и почти все, что происходило со смертными, до тех пор, пока одну из девушек, что помогала в храме, не сосватали к очень влиятельному соседу. Она была милой, – целитель улыбнулся, вспоминая, – плела красивые венки и всегда смеялась. Мы редко виделись, но я все же знал ее и, заметив, что она плачет в одной из ниш в главном зале, подошел узнать, что случилось. Все говорили, что ее жених проклят, и хотя он был весьма приятен и неглуп, та девушка боялась стать очередной из вереницы его мертвых жен. Когда она рассказала, как умирали ее предшественницы, мне стало понятно, что это всего лишь чья-то злая воля, а не рок: кто-то травил избранниц мужчины. На следующий день я подарил ей амулет и благословил, в ответ получил очень красивый венок, и своего первенца она назвала моим именем.

– Этот амулет переходил по наследству – старшему из детей, достигшему совершеннолетия, – дополнил Рейн, вспоминая все прочитанное. – Последний владелец пропал на охоте, его не нашли и посчитали, что он погиб.

– Мы скоро узнаем об этом, хотя не хотелось бы, чтобы конец был таким. Все же люди слишком безрассудны для таких хрупких существ.

– Потому и безрассудны, что жизнь коротка, и хочется узнать и почувствовать как можно больше, – грустно улыбнулся Рейн.

– И этим только делаете ее еще короче, – фыркнул Иво, – словно один момент может стоить всех отмеренных лет.

– Иногда стоит, – серьезно ответил мужчина. – Ерса сегодня сам видел.

– Лучше не напоминай мне, – целитель поморщился, – мы слишком долго ненавидели друг друга, чтобы я мог без раздражения вспоминать его. И пусть его трепетная любовь к смертной, возможно, чего-то стоит, он все еще бог войны.

– Не буду. Ты что-то говорил о подготовке к поездке, насколько далеко нужное место? – перевел тему Рейн.

– Я могу показать на карте в твоем кабинете, она слишком подробная, чтобы я мог ее понять.

– Пойдем?

Иво не стал отвечать, просто поднялся на ноги и направился в кабинет.

– Вот здесь, – он указал на нужное место, когда Рейн остановился рядом. – Я мог немного ошибиться, все же связь уже не такая четкая.

– Так, даже если выехать рано утром, ночевать придется или в машине, или в гостинице по дороге. Думаю, одну ночь сможешь пережить в таких условиях.

– Как-нибудь постараюсь, – хмыкнул Иво. – К тому же, уверен, ты не дашь кому-то причинить мне неудобство.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Рейн. – Что ж, мне еще нужно собрать все необходимое, я пойду.

Целитель кивнул и перевел взгляд обратно на карту, а точнее, на ту точку, где скрывался созданный им века назад амулет.

День прошел тихо, мужчины чувствовали некоторую неловкость от всего сказанного и произошедшего, головы шли кругом от мыслей, и по своим комнатам они разошлись сразу после ужина. Пусть оба и не смогли уснуть сразу, но все случившееся все же достаточно вымотало и позволило наконец забыться тревожным сном.

Солнечные лучи немного приободрили, и Рейн смотрел на мир уже не так мрачно. Вышедший из своей комнаты Иво тоже вполне искренне улыбнулся на пожелание доброго утра, так что завтрак прошел мирно, пусть и несколько сонно.

– Едем? – чуть позже, заканчивая заплетать Иво волосы, спросил Рейн.

– Хоть сейчас, – Иво манило новое приключение, так что он с готовностью вскочил на ноги.

– Оденься сначала, – хмыкнул мужчина, глядя на привычно появившегося с утра в одних брюках целителя. – Выглядишь, конечно, потрясающе, но все же лучше соблюсти некоторые приличия, да и в лесу будет не так жарко.

– Да, точно, – улыбнулся в ответ тот. – Ты приготовил мне одежду?

– Сейчас, – Рейн достал один из комплектов, прекрасно подходящий для дороги, к тому же вполне попавший в тон лентам. – Помочь?

– Если хочешь, – осторожно сказал Иво, собираясь как можно подробнее разобраться в чувствах Рейна.

– Если ты позволишь, – Рейн был серьезен, но глаза смеялись. Про себя мужчина порадовался, что с нижним бельем целитель сам разобрался, так что процесс не затянулся, но Рейн не отказал себе в удовольствии несколько раз коснуться – вроде случайно – гладкой кожи и расправить складки на одежде. – Готово, – он осмотрел Иво и удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Хорошо, – несколько отрешенно ответил целитель, полностью поглощенный чужими чувствами. – Мне идет эта одежда? – осторожно спросил он. – Тебе нравится, как я выгляжу.

– Да, идет, и да, нравится, – Рейн знал, что его эмоции – не тайна для Иво, и не видел смысла что-то скрывать или недоговаривать. – Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?

– Вроде нет. Пойду пока с Рэдом поиграю, – целитель улыбнулся и поспешил прочь, во двор, туда, где был пес и можно было немного отвлечься от всего происходящего и своей реакции.

Рейн улыбнулся в ответ и пошел перепроверять, все ли готово. Минут через десять, сделав пару звонков – нужно было, чтобы кто-то позаботился о Рэде, – он пошел на смех и лай, чтобы позвать Иво. Тот самозабвенно носился по саду, пес бегал за ним и был счастлив до безобразия: кажется, он тоже уже души не чаял в целителе. Их не хотелось прерывать, но время шло, а впереди ждал долгий путь, и Рейн решительно окликнул заигравшего парня. Услышав свое имя, Иво неохотно остановился и, потрепав Рэда по шерсти в последний раз, пошел к жрецу.

Наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд, целитель уточнил:

– Все порядке?

– Ты такой красивый сейчас… – выдал мужчина и, смутившись собственных слов, добавил: – Поехали, уже пора.

– Да, действительно пора, – люди часто говорили Иво, что он красив, да и каким еще может быть бог, но сейчас эти слова прозвучали совсем иначе, и целитель решился на не очень-то умный поступок. – Подожди, – окликнул он взявшегося за водительскую дверь Рейна и, едва слышно прошептав: – Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, – порывисто и почти невесомо его поцеловал, тут же отступив. – Ни слова.

Целитель как мог спокойно добрался до пассажирской двери и нырнул в салон, стараясь не думать о том, что только что сделал, а главное – зачем. Жрец пару секунд постоял, осознавая, и тоже сел на свое место, а по связи на Иво водопадом обрушились восхищение и радость. И так сбитому с толку целителю захотелось прикрикнуть на своего спутника, потому что нужно было разобраться со своими эмоциями, а не тонуть в чужих, пусть и приятных.

– Поехали уже, – грубее, чем следовало, сказал Иво.

Рейн никак не отреагировал на его тон, по-прежнему пребывая в своих мыслях, и завел мотор. Вскоре они уже покинули двор, а потом, успев до утренних пробок, выехали прочь из города. Достаточно извилистая дорога вела прочь, в сторону гор, чьи заснеженные пики виднелись на горизонте.

В машине стояла тишина и, можно было бы сказать, спокойствие, вот только это было не так. Иво полностью ушел в свои мысли, прокручивая в памяти тот короткий миг, когда его губы касались губ Рейна: странно, прикосновение было совершенно обычным, но отчего-то вызвало какой-то совершенно невозможный шквал эмоций – больше тревогу и неуверенность, на самом деле, чем что-то иное. Сложно было решить, что делать теперь, но хоть сомнений в том, что чувствует по этому поводу Рейн, не было, целитель не выдержал бы метаний еще и по этому поводу.

Путь был долгим, по дороге сделали несколько остановок – размять ноги и перекусить. Иво немного успокоился, видя, что жрец внешне никак не реагирует на произошедшее и не пытается сблизиться больше обычного, и смог оценить виды природы.

Дорога ложилась под колеса, солнце клонилось к закату, мужчины уже порядком устали, поэтому, когда впереди появилось здание гостиницы, Иво решился:

– Если будет проще остановиться здесь, то можешь так и сделать.

Рейн не стал возражать, припарковался недалеко от входа и уточнил:

– Ты со мной? Или подождешь, пока я разберусь с ночлегом?

Целитель посмотрел на машины, что ждали своих владельцев на стоянке, и покачал головой.

– Лучше побуду тут. Не задерживайся только.

– Конечно, – и Рейн ушел. Его не было минут пятнадцать, Иво даже особо заскучать не успел. – Номер двухместный, ужин доставят, уедем рано утром, – сообщил он, забрав из багажника сумку и заглянув в салон.

– Понятно, – несколько отрешенно сказал целитель.

Он устал за день и теперь просто мечтал о том, чтобы постоять под прохладной водой и поскорее уснуть. Даже необходимость делить одну комнату с Рейном, что в свете последних событий казалось несколько неловким, не сильно задела. Иво вышел из машины, не дожидаясь просьбы, а после того, как Рейн включил сигнализацию, пошел следом за ним.

В фойе они не задержались, сразу прошли к лестнице наверх. Второй этаж, крайняя дверь слева – открыв дверь ключ-картой, мужчина пропустил своего спутника вперед и вошел следом. Иво весьма неприятно было среди людей, пусть почти все из них были здоровы, поэтому, оказавшись за закрытой дверью, он облегченно улыбнулся.

– Черт, – Рейн остановился, осматривая помещение. – Я думал, тут будут две кровати.

– Можно выбрать другой номер? – поинтересовался Иво, стараясь скрыть недовольство.

– Попробую, – жрец поставил сумку на пол и вышел.

Иво устроился на краю кровати, собираясь ждать, но когда Рейн вернулся, даже спрашивать не пришлось: все было понятно по его лицу.

– Я в душ, – достаточно резко сказал целитель, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Да, конечно, – отозвался мужчина, проходя к окну.

Иво вернулся как раз к тому моменту, когда принесли ужин, посмотрел на несколько отрешенного Рейна и честно признался:

– Я не знаю, как себя теперь с тобой вести. Особенно в такой ситуации.

– Не нужно ничего особенного, – покачал головой тот. – Действуй так, как посчитаешь нужным.

– Я же говорю, что не знаю, – немного повысил голос Иво. – Я ничего не понимаю в этом, – он беспомощно посмотрел на Рейна.

Мужчина бледно улыбнулся и, подойдя к нему, осторожно обнял.

– Не спеши. Начнем с малого – попробуй быть чуть ближе, задавай вопросы не только о мире, но и обо всем, что в голову придет, можно хоть немного заботиться в ответ…

– И все закончится тем, что ты опять сорвешься и уйдешь? – прямо спросил Иво, тоже обнимая его.

– Теперь – вряд ли, потому что пару дней назад я был уверен, что ничего, кроме взглядов, мне не светит, что бы я ни делал, – хмыкнул Рейн, чуть крепче сжимая руки.

– Хорошо, потому что мне не понравилось то, что я тогда чувствовал, – целитель сделал шаг назад, и Рейну пришлось его отпустить. – Давай поужинаем и попробуем уснуть. Завтра снова вставать с рассветом.

– Да, конечно.

Поели без особого аппетита. Иво, дождавшись, пока ему расплетут косу, сразу нырнул под одеяло, завернувшись в него, как в кокон, и закрыл глаза. Рейн навел порядок, тоже сходил в душ и осторожно лег с другой стороны кровати на максимально возможном расстоянии, но лицом к целителю.

– Добрых снов, – тихо сказал он, не будучи уверенным, что Иво уже спит.

– И тебе, – ответ прозвучал тогда, когда мужчина уже перестал его ждать.

Иво глубоко вздохнул и подвинулся чуть ближе, просто потому что лежать на краю было неудобно, заверил он себя. Жрец, сделав то же самое, ласково погладил его по плечу и закрыл глаза, почти сразу проваливаясь в сон.

Рейна разбудил солнечный луч, заглянувший в номер сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы. Иво все еще спал, чему-то улыбаясь той самой знакомой улыбкой, которая играла у него на губах в пещере. Одеяло было скинуто, а волосы разметались по подушке. Мужчина пару минут полюбовался этой картиной и, не удержавшись, легко поцеловал целителя, надеясь, что на этот раз не получит порцию возмущения. Кажется, поцелуй прекрасно будил и спящего обычным сном Иво, во всяком случае, он открыл глаза еще до того, как Рейн успел отстраниться.

– Что? – удивительно выдохнул он.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся жрец. – Как настроение?

– Нормально, – несколько неловко ответил Иво. – Я проспал?

– Нет, рассвело совсем недавно. Встаем или еще поваляемся? – в глазах напротив ясно читалось нежелание лишний раз двигаться, а по связи – нежность.

– Можем еще немного полежать, – осторожно сказал Иво.

Рейн улыбнулся, устроился поудобнее, не отрывая от него взгляда, и озвучил пришедшую в голову мысль:

– Давным-давно далеко-далеко отсюда жила очень красивая, но очень гордая принцесса… – начал он рассказывать услышанную в далеком детстве сказку, никогда не встреченную после ни в одной из книг, историю о своенравной девушке, отказывавшей всем женихам, и влюбившемся в нее принце, все-таки сумевшем добиться ее расположения.

– Красивая сказка, – целитель во время рассказа лежал с закрытыми глазами, и только когда Рейн замолчал, вновь посмотрел на него. – Предлагаешь мне не брать пример с той смертной и не тянуть так долго?

– Я же сказал вчера, что подожду, но не буду против, если это не растянется на пару месяцев, – рассмеялся Рейн, пытаясь прочесть что-то в глазах напротив.

– Пара месяцев – это еще достаточно оптимистично, – фыркнул целитель.

– Для тебя настолько неприемлемо любое отношение, кроме поклонения и дружбы? – несколько погрустнел мужчина.

– Для меня оно настолько незнакомо, – возразил Иво. – А чтобы чему-то научиться, всегда требуется время, и чем сложнее, тем больше.

– Хорошо. Почти свидания у нас были, что-то вроде романтических ужинов тоже, что теперь? – Рейн задумался. – Обычно переходят к чуть более близкому общению, но это не совсем наш случай. Проблема…

– И что ты имеешь в виду под более близким общением? – уточнил Иво. Нет, он понимал, о чем может идти речь, но все же решил прояснить для себя.

– Вот примерно то, за чем я в веселый квартал ходил, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Платонические отношения все же устраивают далеко не всех.

– Ладно, давай попробуем, – не очень уверенно сказал Иво и несколько поспешно добавил: – То есть не прямо сейчас.

– Ну, конечно, – с явным облегчением рассмеялся Рейн. – Прямо сейчас все же стоит встать, позавтракать, собраться и ехать дальше. До нужного места еще часа два-три.

– Вот и вставай, – уже гораздо увереннее улыбнулся Иво.

Жрец, озорно улыбнувшись, мазнул пальцем по кончику его носа и сел.

– Интересно, здешний повар работает в такую рань?

– Вот заодно и проверишь, пока я в душе буду, – целитель решил не обращать внимания на вконец распоясавшегося мужчину, пусть дурачится.

Утро пошло своим чередом, и уже через час мужчины снова сидели в машине, направляясь к нужному месту. Стоило торопиться: небо хмурилось, и, возможно, впереди ждала неприятность в виде проливного дождя.

– Дальше только пешком, – Рейн остановился на относительно ровном участке у довольно густо растущих деревьев. – Будешь указывать дорогу.

– Вот так уже гораздо лучше, – улыбнулся Иво: ему явно надоело сидеть на одном месте.

В воздухе пахло дождем, пусть на землю еще не упало и капли, но от этого было только легче идти. Тропинки как таковой не было, бог просто шел в одному ему ведомом направлении. Рейн старался не отставать, внимательно глядя под ноги и по сторонам – постоянно слышались какие-то шорохи, не прибавлявшие спокойствия. Хотя, кажется, это волновало только его, Иво шагал легко, ни на что не отвлекаясь.

По мере углубления в чащу становилось все сумрачнее, и под ноги попадалось все больше выступающих корней. Ветви нависали все ниже, словно преграждая путь, предупреждая, вот только путникам все было нипочем.

– Странно, – Иво остановился среди высоких елей, чьи изломанные тени расчерчивали мир своеобразной мозаикой. – Ты слышишь? Разве в разгар дня бывает так тихо?

– Бывает, если рядом кто-то опасный, – настороженно отозвался Рейн, на всякий случай доставая широкий нож. – По деревьям лазать умеешь?

– Умею. А зачем? Звери меня не трогают, если только они не магические, – на последних словах голос целителя упал до шепота, и следующее: – В сторону! – заставило Рейна на одних инстинктах отскочить и обернуться к опасности.

Он едва ли видел нечто подобное прежде: за те мгновения, что были для оценки ситуации, мужчина успел подумать, что перед ним пресловутый йети, только, пожалуй, слишком клыкастый. Тот факт, что люди метнулись в разные стороны, сыграл им на руку: зверь повел мордой, оценивая расстановку сил, и развернулся к Рейну, видимо, посчитав, что тот представляет большую опасность. Собственно, он не ошибся, Иво был не из тех, кто может оказать серьезное сопротивление, во всяком случае, сразу. Рейн же пытался сообразить, как противостоять этой громаде, потихоньку отступая, уводя зверя чуть подальше от своего спутника и в глубине души надеясь, что тот умеет не только исцелять.

В стоящей вокруг тишине звук щелкнувшей под ногой Рейна ветки показался отзвуком грома. Зверь рванулся вперед, и мужчина только чудом увернулся от его когтистых лап, прокатился по земле, раздирая о корни одежду и кожу. Животное, раззадоренное неудачей, плавно развернулось, собираясь снова напасть, и застыло, раздался болезненный рык, сменившийся перепуганным скулежом. Рейн потрясенно смотрел, как нависшая над ним туша превращалась в дерево, шерсть становилась резной корой.

– Кто это был? – выдавил мужчина. – Никогда о таком не слышал, а в этом лесу много кто охотится… – он встал, поморщившись от неприятных ощущений, и посмотрел на своего спутника. – Ты в порядке?

– В полном, – Иво не мог отвести глаз от застывшего зверя. – О чем ты думал? Ты мог пострадать, – он наконец смог взглянуть на Рейна и встревоженно спросил: – Ты ранен?

– Нет, ободрался только прилично, – покачал головой мужчина, подходя ближе. – Главное, эта тварь к тебе не полезла…

Иво обжег его нечитаемым взглядом: жрецы всегда заботились о нем, защищали, так что подобное отношение не было новым, вот только он сам никогда прежде не боялся за кого-то другого.

– Дай посмотрю.

Рейн повернулся к нему пострадавшим боком, целитель нахмурился при виде выступившей крови и не стал тянуть, коснулся его запястья. Мужчина ждал, понемногу успокаиваясь, чувствуя, как утихают неприятные ощущения, и прислушиваясь. Кажется, лесные жители почувствовали изменившуюся обстановку, потому что где-то не очень далеко раздалась птичья трель.

– Все, ты в порядке, – наконец выдал Иво.

– Спасибо. Идем дальше? Тут что-то не очень любят незваных гостей.

– Думаешь, там, впереди, их любят больше?

– Нет, надеюсь, это чудище всех остальных распугало.

– Или где-то впереди целый выводок таких, – буркнул целитель, которому не понравилось чувствовать себя чьим-то потенциальным обедом. – Хотя природа оживает, так что можно рискнуть, – мелкая живность действительно все больше и чаще давала о себе знать: пели птицы, шелестела листва, раздавались какие-то шорохи, но в стороне, не приближаясь к людям. – Пошли.

Иво осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону шагать, и, определившись, вновь направился вперед, не ища даже намека на тропинку. Рейн молча последовал за ним.

Они петляли по лесу еще около часа, по пути наткнувшись на широкий ручей, и вынуждены были шагать вдоль его русла, все ближе к горам, чтобы найти место, где можно перейти на другую сторону, не ступая в холодную воду. Погода портилась, свинцовые тучи неторопливо затягивали последние синие островки неба, так что когда мужчины наконец добрались до нужного места, начал накрапывать дождь.

– Нам сюда, – морщась от холодных капель, сказал Иво, указывая на темневший чуть в стороне приличных размеров лаз. – Будем надеяться, что наш амулет не слишком далеко.

– Надеюсь, там не лабиринт, – хмыкнул Рейн. – Может, последний владелец так же укрылся от непогоды или какого-то зверя?

– Тогда нам нужно быть внимательней, кто знает, что там его встретило.

Мужчина кивнул и, включив фонарик, первым вошел в зев пещеры.

Долго искать не пришлось – в глубине у одной из стен лежал скелет с частично сохранившимися обрывками ткани и оружием рядом. Рейн, подойдя поближе, присел на корточки, осматривая кости.

– Похоже, у него была сломана нога, – вынес вердикт он, – вот только помощи он не дождался. К тому же останки прилично обглоданы, но следы зубов довольно мелкие, так что не думаю, что нам стоит кого-то опасаться. А вот и амулет, – мужчина осторожно вытянул порванную цепочку, на которой висел небольшой кулон – металл потемнел, но узор был вполне различим, и встал. – Прости, что потревожили твой покой.

– Это то, что ты искал, – подтвердил Иво: для него амулет тускло светился, словно приветствуя создателя. Целитель перевел взгляд на кости и со вздохом потянулся к своей силе, со стены и потолка пещеры осыпались мелкие камни, укрывая останки. – Он все же потомок той, что служила мне.

Снаружи, хорошо слышимый в гулкой пещере, усилился дробный перестук капель.

– Кажется, нам придется здесь задержаться, – вздохнул Иво.

Рейн огляделся и присел на камень около стены рядом с выходом, подальше от места последнего пристанища бывшего владельца амулета.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он.

Целитель на секунду замешкался, но все же подошел и опустился рядом, тут же оказываясь в объятиях.

– Так теплее, – пояснил свои действия Рейн. – И спокойнее.

– Мне тоже, – с легким удивлением признался Иво. – Я сегодня совсем иначе увидел хрупкость людей и испугался за тебя.

Мужчина не стал лишний раз напоминать о том, что он сам стал смертным, а значит, таким же хрупким, и просто порадовался, что Иво рядом.

– Рейн, а расскажи что-нибудь о себе, – неуверенно попросил целитель чуть позже, немного расслабившись и сев поудобнее. – А то мы действительно раньше говорили только обо мне или изменениях в мире. Хотя нет, еще немного о твоей работе было…

Рейн, немного подумав, начал негромко говорить обо всем, что вспоминалось – без особого соблюдения хронологии, но достаточно, чтобы было понятно, чем и как он жил до их встречи. Постепенно темп его речи замедлился, а вскоре он и вовсе замолчал, понимая, что рассказал все, чем хотел бы поделиться, и даже немного сверху. Почти одновременно с ним стих и дождь, только редкие капли все еще падали на землю с ветвей.

Вставать не хотелось, ведь это означало бы лишиться возможности обнимать пригревшегося под боком Иво, но Рейн пересилил себя и, вздохнув, уточнил:

– Возвращаемся?

– Да, мы и так прилично задержались с этим дождем, – голос целителя звучал недовольно, но при этом он улыбался и, посмотрев в глаза жрецу, немного неловко потянулся к его губам.

На этот раз простым касанием Иво не отделался: Рейн, призвав на помощь весь свой опыт и умения, постарался доказать, что подобное выражение чувств действительно приятно и заставляет желать повторения и, возможно, продолжения. Он и не понимал, какую смесь эмоций на самом деле пробудил этот поцелуй, столько разных желаний, что Иво в итоге просто отпрянул, пораженный и запутавшийся.

– Мне нужно… – прошептал он, тщетно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – Я не понимаю… Почему все так?

– Тшшш, – успокаивающе погладил его по плечу Рейн, – все в порядке, правда. Не спеши, чудо мое, все хорошо… – он сам с трудом осознавал, что говорит, важнее было сдержаться и не обнять еще крепче и не отпускать вообще никуда и никогда.

Получив в ответ взгляд, до краев наполненный эмоциями, мужчина с тихим стоном вновь притянул Иво к себе, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, но все же не рискнул поцеловать еще раз, лишь гладил по чуть растрепавшимся волосам и шептал что-то бессвязно-нежное. Целитель, вконец потерявшийся в чувствах – и в своих, и Рейна, по связи, – просто сидел, прижавшись к широкой груди, ощущая ласковые, почти родные уже руки, и ни о чем не думал, чувствуя себя… счастливым?

– Нам и правда пора, – все-таки неохотно сказал Иво чуть позже. Он не хотел лишаться объятий, не хотел отстраняться, но по каменному полу тянуло холодом, а день уже перевалил за середину.

– Ты прав, – вздохнул Рейн, разжимая руки. – Идем.

До автомобиля добрались быстро, и Рейн сразу включил печку, чтобы скорее согреться после посиделок в пещере и прогулки под деревьями, с веток которых, едва их заденешь, падали капли, и по мокрой траве. В машине несколько неловко молчали, отогреваясь, и даже не пытались заговорить, слишком переполненные эмоциями.

– Ты покажешь, как будет дальше? После поцелуев? – спросил Иво, когда они уже около часа ехали по дороге. – Я хочу это почувствовать.

Рейн, справившись с изумлением от такого прямого вопроса, глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и ответил:

– Конечно, когда тебе будет удобно.

– Дома, – решил Иво. – Ты удивился, я сказал что-то не так?

– Нет, я просто не ожидал, что ты так быстро освоишься, – мужчина улыбнулся, поймав настороженный взгляд, и добавил: – Обещаю сделать все возможное, чтобы не разочаровать.

– Если бы освоился, не просил бы помочь, – фыркнул Иво, окончательно отбрасывая сомнения и смущение, – просто я действительно привык идти до конца.

Дальнейший путь проходил в тишине: оба обдумывали все произошедшее за день и строили планы на ближайшее – Иво – и не очень – Рейн – будущее. Уже почти на закате путники заселились в гостиницу, номер был также двухместным, но на этот раз с раздельными кроватям.

Рейн, оглядев обстановку, немного помялся, но все же предложил:

– Если хочешь, их можно сдвинуть.

– Не проще ли было попросить такой же номер, как был вчера, или здесь таких нет? – не то чтобы Иво не нравилась подобная идея, скорее, он просто не понимал, как к ней относиться.

– Эта гостиница рангом пониже, вряд ли тут есть семейные номера, – покачал головой жрец. – Так что?

Целитель вздохнул, стараясь скрыть волнение.

– Пожалуй, можно попробовать.

Ужин, уход за волосами, душ – все как всегда, но зудело по краю сознания какое-то предвкушение, хотя в одной кровати они уже спали, да и гостиничный безликий номер не особо располагал к романтике. Именно это чувство мешало уснуть, заставляло проклинать даже то ничтожное расстояние, что их разделяло, мечтать избавиться от тонкого слоя ткани, не дававшего почувствовать мягкость чужой кожи.

– Кажется, лежать в одной постели было плохой идеей, – тихо сказал Иво, облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Давай я тебя обниму и расскажу сказку на ночь? Неплохой способ отвлечься.

– Про очередную принцессу? – фыркнул Иво.

– Нет, про коварного дракона и храброго рыцаря, – целителя все-таки притянули поближе.

– Ммм, без принцесс? – дурачась, уточнил он. – Я начинаю опасаться твоих сказок.

– Зачем мне какие-то принцессы, если у меня есть личный бог? – усмехнулся Рейн. – Слушай…

Неспешно лились слова, Иво, прижатый к мерно вздымавшейся груди, закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и незаметно для себя уснул. Рейн, закончив историю, осторожно поцеловал его в висок и тоже провалился в сон.

А утро прошло в спешке, хотя куда торопиться? Но нет, оба словно задались целью как можно быстрее добраться до дома. Рейн, пользуясь тем, что в столь ранний час на дороге пусто, выжимал из автомобиля все возможное, Иво хоть и морщился, поправляя врезавшийся на крутых поворотах ремень, но молчал. Легкий перекус прямо в машине около полудня, и снова дорога – осталось совсем немного, всего несколько часов.

На подъездах к городу вдруг отпустило, исчезла нервозность, и появилась мысль, что, собственно, торопиться-то некуда. Рейн даже скорость чуть снизил и добавил громкость магнитолы, из которой лился веселый мотивчик. А во дворе их встретил соскучившийся Рэд, которому обязательно нужно было уделить немного внимания, так что в дом оба заходили хоть и полные предвкушения, но спокойные.

– Предлагаю сначала в душ, благо он не один, – сказал жрец, привычно разбирая содержимое карманов. – И кровать в моей комнате достаточно широкая для возможных экспериментов.

Иво нервно кивнул, напоминая себе, что он, вообще-то, древнее существо и пережил достаточно, чтобы обычные для смертных вещи настолько выбивали его из колеи. Вот только хватало только воспоминания о поцелуе, чтобы вновь потеряться в ощущениях, словно в насмешку или как доказательство, что он совершенно не понимает, с чем связался.

Рейн, закончив, посмотрел на по-прежнему стоявшего столбом целителя и уточнил:

– Что-то не так? Я тебя не тороплю, помнишь?

– Помню, конечно, – с прежней надменностью выдал Иво. – И вообще, я просто размышлял, не придумывай.

Жрец улыбнулся и, подойдя поближе, обнял его.

– Я тебя люблю, – подкрепляя свои слова поцелуем.

Чужие чувства окатили волной, и Иво с трудом удержался от удивленного возгласа.

– То есть все это и есть любовь? – спросил он, когда Рейн с трудом оторвался от его губ.

– Все вместе. И нежность, и забота, и желание быть рядом, и принятие со всеми достоинствами и недостатками… – мужчина с явным усилием разжал руки и сделал шаг назад. – Мне надо прийти в себя, поднимайся пока наверх, хорошо?

Иво кивнул, хотя уходить не хотелось, но и торопиться сейчас тоже не стоило. Поймав обжигающий взгляд Рейна, целитель, улыбнувшись, пошел прочь. Жрец пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул и тоже ушел: стоило все-таки добраться до душа, немного остыть и найти все необходимое – причинять Иво даже минимальную боль он не собирался.

Немногим позже они встретились в комнате Рейна. Иво за то время, что был в ванной, умудрился раз сто передумать, проклясть Ерса за его дурное влияние, накрутить себя и успокоиться.

– Расчешешь меня? – спросил он у Рейна, просто потому что это было гораздо проще, чем просить поцеловать.

– С удовольствием, – мужчина встал за спиной присевшего на край кровати целителя и взялся за дело.

Иво откровенно млел, чувствуя осторожные прикосновения и удивляясь, что обычные, в общем-то действия заставляют хотеть прижаться ближе, чтобы ласка досталась не только волосам, но и телу. Рейн, закончив, положил руки ему на плечи, наклонился и прикоснулся губами к шее, там, где чувствовалось биение пульса. Иво вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не отшатнулся, да и к чему? Осторожность и нежность Рейна завораживали, подкупали и словно уговаривали довериться. Мужчина, оценив реакцию на свои действия, опустился на кровать рядом, одной рукой продолжая обнимать, а второй очертив контур лица и зарывшись в шелковистые пряди, притягивая поближе, чтобы поцеловать – мягко, но настойчиво. Целитель несколько неловко, но решительно ответил, показывая, что все хорошо, можно продолжать. Он обнял Рейна, но этого казалось недостаточно, хотелось быть ближе, и Иво, потакая своему желанию, устроился на чужих коленях. Рейн только улыбнулся, продолжая знакомить его с миром ощущений, целуя, лаская, рассказывая, какой Иво красивый сейчас и что он чувствует, будучи так близко, понемногу избавляя его от лишней одежды и не мешая немного освоившемуся целителю делать то же самое. Любопытство помогало Иво не останавливаться, каждую секунду хотелось узнать, что же будет дальше, какими еще могут быть прикосновения. Ему казалось, что он просто задохнется от переполнявших его чувств или сойдет с ума, не понимая, чего же сейчас хочет и как этого скорее добиться. Иво оказался слишком жадным до ласк, требовательным и в тоже время отзывчивым – все, что Рейн отдавал, он тут же получал обратно, каждый поцелуй и касание. И когда мужчина опрокинул его на кровать, прижимая к прохладным простыням, целитель тихо прошептал:

– Пожалуйста… Мне нужно еще…

– Все, что хочешь, счастье мое… – только осознание того, что для Иво происходящее в новинку, заставило Рейна сдержаться и следовать намеченному плану, так что через какое-то время целитель окончательно потерялся в ощущениях и эмоциях и только бессвязно что-то шептал, прося не останавливаться.

Иво горел, с трудом понимая, что происходит. Мир застыл в этом моменте, сузился до ласк Рейна, собственное тело казалось чужим, непривычно жаждущим внимания, и если бы Иво не был настолько возбужден, то, возможно, даже испугался бы этого. Наконец, не выдержав бесконечно осторожной ласки, целитель требовательно притянул к себе Рейна, прося не медлить. Тот не стал тянуть, сам будучи на пределе, и для Иво происходящее стало еще ярче, острее, чувственнее, все остальное показалось неважным и незначительным. Мужчины потерялись друг в друге, в накрывшем наслаждении и близости не только тел, но и душ, словно на какой-то миг став единым целым.

Растрепанный, со сбитым дыханием Иво попытался сосредоточиться, но все, что у него получилось – это, прикрыв глаза, устало обнять Рейна. Жрец молчал, светло улыбаясь и любуясь своим долгожданным чудом. В тишине текли минуты, и казалось, что целитель уснул, но тот лишь пытался хоть как-то уложить в голове произошедшее.

– Спасибо, что показал мне… – тихо сказал Иво наконец, не в силах закончить фразу, подобрать верные слова.

Вместо ответа его погладили по щеке, побуждая приподнять голову и потеряться в любящем взгляде, и поцеловали – нежно-нежно, показывая, что ничего не изменилось, с ним по-прежнему хотят быть рядом как можно дольше. Столько, сколько позволит человеческий век – слишком короткий и в тоже время настолько насыщенным событиями, чувствами, эмоциями, что может показаться настоящей вечностью.

***

Ранее солнечное утро. По дорожке парка шел светловолосый мужчина, слушая щебет птиц и шелест ветвей на легком ветру и рассеянно глядя по сторонам. Вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание, и он замедлил шаг, внимательно всматриваясь в сидевших бок о бок на одной из лавочек мужчин. Их бережное отношение друг другу можно было заметить, и не приглядываясь, и Ерс, хмыкнув: «Оценил все-таки», – не спеша пошел дальше, оставляя за спиной уже начавших седеть, но не утративших света любви в глазах бывшего бога и смертного, показавшего ему, насколько на самом деле прекрасна жизнь. 


End file.
